Dick move, Einstein
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: Rhiannon Parker moves to live with Jenna when her family dies. She meets Damon. She hates him. Well...it started off as hate. But hate and love are two very passionate emotions, and there's only a fine line between them. COMPLETE - SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Preface ANOTHER TIME

**Dick Move, Einstein**

_**Preface**_

The car was speeding along the road, a steady 80mph. Wind was blowing through my hair thanks to the open roof of the Porsche, and my mom and dad were in the front laughing about some story from work.

"So I said to Mandy, 'Mandy girl, just get up and move out – it's not normal for a woman of thirty to live with her parents and her boyfriend!'" They dissolved into laughter again. I rolled my eyes and turned the volume up on my MP3. Ahhhhh, the sweet, restful, calming presence of My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade. The music blasted through my eardurms, probably making me deaf in five years, but I didn't really care. I settled down for the journey – there was another 100miles to go yet!

"Sweetheart?" Mom's voice came from far away.

"Mmm?" I said, concentrating on fingering the chords to the song in the air.

"We're probably going to stop at Auntie Sharon's on the way home, is that okay?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah.", I said, barely suppressing my groan. Great. Auntie Sharon and her seven cats. And another 50mile on the journey. I looked anxiously at the battery, wondering if I had enough to last me until we got home. Maybe, if I turned it off for half an hour at Sharon's, I might …

_Crash_

#To carry on, we'll carry on, and even when you're dead and gone believe me. Your memory will carry on#

**Hey hey.  
Sorry about the re-upload - I wasn't happy with how it turned out and I needed to change the name and such.  
This is my first FanFic, so review etc.**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	2. Chapter 1 CHANGES

_**Chapter One - Changes**_

"So here is your room," said Jenna. "I hope you will be okay here – I can't believe I'm taking in another bereaved teen, but I can't seem to resist them!" I forced a smile and looked around my new room. There was a mahogany high sleeper against one wall with storage and a wardrobe built in underneath. There was a matching chest of drawers and desk by the opposite wall and a big bookcase. I noted with satisfaction the door to the en-suite bathroom and then turned to the double doors leading out onto the balcony. The room was lovely, and I was sure that in time I would grow to love it. I turned back to Jenna, who was standing there looking welcoming and hopeful.

"Thanks Jenna, it's really nice!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. She heard the strain in my voice, I could tell.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. We're having a BBQ later, so come down when you smell burning!" she joked, leaving the room.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned, looking worried. "Who's going to be there?"

"Oh of course! I think Jeremy will come – if he's not stoned off his head or something," she grimaced as she said this. "Elena will be there of course, and she'll be bringing Stefan, her boyfriend. I think Damon might come as well."

"Damon?" I asked. This was a name I didn't know.

"He's Stefan's brother. He's a bit … sadistic, and he enjoys irritating Stefan and Elena, so he often invites himself along. He can be nice …" she trailed off, seeing the look on my face. I was not convinced. "I'm going to go put the barbeque on, then." she said, leaving the room. I closed the door and sat down on the big bean bag by the desk. I looked round again. It was very different, but I thought I could persuade myself to like it – eventually. Right now though … it just seemed too soon. As I plugged in my MP3 dock and turned it on, I could feel the first tears coming. When the music started, they were in full flow. I turned to my suitcases, and opened them. When I did, memories washed over me like a tide – memories of good times, past times, times I could never get back. Everything top, every pair of jeans, every shoe, everything reminded me of something and it hurt. It hurt like someone was driving a tent pole through my chest, but it was good hurt. It reminded me that I was still there, and that I could survive, and that I still had my memories. No-one could take them away from me, no matter how hard they tried.

When the crying stopped and I could breathe again, I pulled the clothes, make-up, jewellery, everything out of my suitcases and surveyed it unhappily. I had cleared out all my stuff and only kept stuff that I'd used in the past six months. That was when I lived in Florida, and I realised now that my big sort out had critically impaired my wardrobe. This was England, the land of rain, and I had two coats. Not good. I sighed and started to put away my stuff. When I was done, the room looked almost like a place I might like. But there was one thing missing. I went over to my hand-luggage and pulled out a photo. I placed it on the shelf by my bed, face down. No need to look at it now. I would only incapacitate myself for the next half an hour with crying and that is something I really did not want to do.

When everything was in a tidy (if not sensible) place, I shoved my suitcase under the bed and went to the en suite with my wash bag in hand. Once I had brushed my teeth, and washed away the stress of travelling, I looked at the girl before me in the mirror. Her black hair was short, almost shaved at the back, with a big fringe over one side. Dark purple highlight coloured, and the light brought out the red strands. Under the hair was a pale face with porcelain skin, a few freckles brushed over her nose and cheeks. I frowned at this and the face frowned back at me, dark eyebrows creasing over even darker eyes. Her full lips were pushed out into a pout. I tried to re-arrange my face into something resembling a smile. The result was a hopeful grimace at best. Oh well, it can't be helped, and you can't blame a girl. I turned as I heard the door-bell ring. 'Good luck, hun,' I whispered to myself. 'You're gonna need it!'

**So there you go. A little bit more to a story that probably is going to go absolutely no-where. You'll find out her name in the next chapter, and hopefully get more of a hint as to where this story is going. Hope you enjoy!**

**Loveeee**

**XxXxXxXxX**


	3. Chapter 2 NEW FACES

Chapter Two – New Faces

I walked hesitantly down the stairs, trying to hold onto composure. Six months ago, I would be fine meeting new people. In fact, I would be racing down the stairs to meet them, in order to be the first one to introduce myself, to shake their hand, to crack a joke. Now, I was terrified that they would give me a reason to _remember. _I couldn't afford that. Not this early.

I could hear Jenna welcoming Stefan, who I reminded myself was Elena's boyfriend. That was scary enough in itself. I'd only met Elena about three times, and she'd seemed nice enough. But then again, that was before.

"Oh, and hello Damon." Jenna's voice fell. I could tell, just by that, that this was going to be a long and hard evening. Bubbly, welcoming Jenna, sounding unenthusiastic? This was something to be worried about. I heard the party going through to the lounge. I paused at the bottom of the stairs, took a deep breath, and followed them in.

I immediately figured who Stefan was – it wasn't hard. I mean, I highly doubt that Elena would be wrapped round his evil, sadistic brother, so that one was easy enough. I didn't get a chance to see any more, because at that point Elena detached herself from Stefan and came over to me. I was overwhelmed by the warmth of her hug. She seemed genuinely pleased to see me. I realised after a second that this was because she could sympathise with me, my position, what had happened to me. I also realised that I should relish this, because not everyone would so understanding.

"Hey! I hope that you are settling in okay." Elena's voice whispered in my ear. "If you need an ear, then you know where I am." She drew back and beamed at me. I attempted a smile of my own. Not quite, but getting better. Elena turned and introduced me to Stefan. He was hot. I mean **HOT**. But not my type. Stefan introduced himself and was being very gentlemanly, when suddenly he stiffened. I suddenly panicked, thinking I had done something wrong unintentionally. I pulled my hand out of his where he had been shaking it and followed the direction of his gaze. Standing there in the doorway was a guy of about 23ish. He was wearing a black beat up leather jacket, black shirt (or was it dark blue? I couldn't quite tell) and black jeans. His shirt was tightly fitted, showing off the serious abs he had going. When my gaze finally reached his face, my heart skipped a beat. His piercing blue eyes seemed to go right through me and find my soul. He had black messy hair (goth maybe? There was a hell of a lot of black!) and high cheekbones. His mouth was arranged into a tight smile. And of course, he was drop-dead gorgeous. I mean, the bad guys usually are, right?

"Hey." he said. "I'm Damon. And you are?"

"Erm…" I was a bit star-struck. "Rhiannon."

"Cute name." he said. "Mind if I call you Rhia?" I could tell in that moment that he was not as good on the inside as he was on the inside.

"Sorry, I only let my friends nickname me. And seeing as I only just met you – _you don't make the cut._" I was being a bit harsh, but hey. He was arrogant and he needed to be brought down a peg or two. I could see now that my words had done exactly that. He was stood there looking surprised, and also a teensy bit angry. God, someone doesn't get out much. "Close your mouth." I said sweetly. "You'll catch flies!" His mouth snapped shut and he looked kinda peed off now. I looked at Elena Stefan. Elena was holding back laughter, that much was obvious. Stefan on the other hand, was looking worried, his gaze flicking between me and Damon. Worried for me? I wondered. I figured now was the time to make my escape.

"I just need to…." I said, backing out of the room. A minute later I was locked in the toilet, breathing heavily. I had tried to persuade myself that the reason I was being harsh was that Damon was arrogant. That was a lie. I blew off like that because Rhia had been what my mom called me. Damon had only made me nearly fall to pieces!

Once I had reasserted control over my emotions, I flushed the loo and stepped out. I walked through the big, open-plan living room, through the glass doors and onto the porch. I could smell the sweet smell of barbecue, and hoped that my stomach could cope. I walked over to Jenna and whispered in her ear. "Do you know if Jeremy is coming?" I asked. On the times I had visited before, I always remember getting on better with Jeremy than I did Elena. However, it would now appear that he had turned pot-head, so I don't know…..

"I just got a call from him. He'll be here in ten minutes." Jenna said, and I could hear the relief in her voice. I wondered how much she had paid him in advance to come home for my first night there. Probably enough, she now realised, for him to go out and get enough weed or whatever for at least two weeks! I went and sat down next to Elena, who was next to Stefan. I realised a split second to late that Damon wasn't already sat down.

"Hello again_ Rhiannon_." he whispered in my ear as he slid into the seat next to me. I suppressed a groan. "I'm curious." Damon continued. "I have said, what, ten words to you?"

"Yes….." I said slowly, nervous about where this was going.

"So, why do you already hate me so much?" he pressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't hate you." I conceded. "Can't say I particularly like you, but…."

"Why?" Damon looked honestly curious now.

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

"No."

"If you think it's cos I can't handle complicated, you've got another thing coming."

"I'm sure you can handle complicated perfectly well." I hissed. "It's just that I don't really want to pour out my life story to a complete stranger!" He was about to retaliate to that, but I was save by the arrival of Jeremy, looking completely sober and un-doped. I stood up and ran over to him. He opened his arms and we hugged. It felt so good to be hugged by someone who was just glad to see me, because they were my friend, because they cared about me.

"It's great to see you Ree." Jeremy told me.

"You too, hun." I squeezed him. This was our thing. A bit sad, yes, but we sort of had a bit of a competition running on who could squeeze the other the hardest. Like I said, sad. After about thirty seconds, he surrendered. Like he always did. Hahahaha. We sat down and started gossiping. We were like tow old ladies, really. He carefully avoided the topic of what happened a month ago, and for that I was grateful. That was the best bit about Jeremy. He knows when the right time is to say stuff. It was only later, when we were all sat round the table eating salad (because Jenna had cremated our barbecue) that I realised something, and it took me by surprise. I felt at home.

So there you have it. The second chapter (yay). You will have probably figured where this story is going to go, and if you've figured wrong, good. It will make it better. Hope you're enjoying it, keep any reviews coming in etc. I'm proud that I've managed to get this far, cos I can never maintain anything (how many diaries have I started?).

**Until next time**

**Loveeee**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	4. Chapter 3 TORTURE

**Chapter Three – Torture**

I suppose Jenna was smart to have the barbecue on Saturday night because it gave me a chance to socialise (or in Damon's case, be horrible) before I had to face school. However, nothing could prepare for school and the scrutiny I would get there. I shivered, looking up at the school building. Elena saw it and smiled.

"I'm really sorry, but you won't be sharing any classes with me or Jeremy – you're in the year below me and the year above Jeremy." She let me down gently. Crap, I thought. No-one I know … at all. This, I could tell, was going to be such fun (!) Elena pointed me in the direction of my form room and I headed off there. When I got to the doors of the building my form-room was in, the bell rang. Marvy. First day, and I'm already late. Oh, they are just going to love me here! I took a deep breath outside the door to 11C form-room, then opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, twenty faces turned round and stared. I was pleased to see that my neutral clothes choice of black jeans and a Green Day top fitted in okay – I could see a MCR shirt and a Paramore bag, so I would at least share music likes with some people. I took in the faces before me and could immediately see what the groups were. Chavs (no thank you), geeks (nope), sports (ew, exercise), the I-Think-I'm-Cool's (sorry, you're not) and then the punks, rockers, emo's and goths (my kinda people), Only a second had passed since I walked in the door. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Hello! You must be Rhiannon Parker! I'm Mrs Luis." The form tutor was very enthusiastic. And cheerful. And already trying to be my best friend. "If you would just like to sit here next to Lucy, or TJ…" I looked at the two people she mentioned. Lucy – geek. She was reading a book with a title I couldn't understand and I'm pretty smart. TJ – emo. I elected to sit next to TJ. She had a My Chemical Romance top on, she couldn't be all bad. I dumped my bag and sat down. She turned to me … and promptly turned away. These schoolkids are so … friendly. However, the girl behind TJ called over to me.

"Hello? You, with the Green Day top." I turned. "I'm Lotta. What's you first lesson?"

"Err, German?" I offered hesitantly.

"Me too! We can have an argument about which is the better band – Green Day or Blink-182! It's so nice to find someone with decent music taste!" she enthused. I couldn't help smiling at her.

"Green Day are the best – I've seen them in concert." I admitted.

"No way! I think I may just have to kill you!" Lotta joked. I turned away. Bad joke for me.

The rest of the day flew past in a blur of new faces, school books and algebra. It could be worse. I made a couple of friends, and managed to remember their names, which was surprising. I found myself settling in, and my day seemed almost … good. Until.

"Oh crap." Elena groaned as we walked over to the car-park to catch our lift.

"What?" I asked.

"Damon." I groaned. There goes my good day.

"What is his problem exactly?" I asked.

"He just likes being a pain in the butt basically. Him and Stefan sort of dated the same girl once, and it didn't turn out good for either of them. Damon blames Stefan for the whole thing, so he spends his life making Stefan's hell."

"Oh." I could tell that the story was a lot more complicated than that, but I didn't press for further info.

"A word of warning. Don't trust Damon. He can … manipulate you into doing things you won't want to do, and if he seems charming, it's cos he wants something." Elena seemed passionate in her cautions. "He's an arrogant, sadistic back-stabbing pig who doesn't care for anyone but himself and will commit murder to get his way."

"Woah. That bad?" I joked. She gave me a look which made me think that she was pretty serious. One thing I had noticed here – people were a lot more ... superstitious. It was weird.

We arrived at the car, and sure enough, it was Damon standing by the door.

"Stefan send his regards and apologies, but he has been ... detained," here he shot a sideways, significant look at Elena and she gave a short nod. "I therefore generously offered my chauffeur services so here I am." Elena smirked and I looked at her. What was the secret look that had passed between them? I realised after a moment that I didn't want to know. Elena bagged shotgun position, so I withdrew to the backseat and had started to get my MP3 out (maybe the journey could be made bearable with the help of F.O.B and A.T.L) when Damon called to me.

"So, how was your first day at school then, Rhia?" I stiffened.

"One, I already told you not to call me that." I saw his grin in the rear-view mirror and fumed. "Two, it was not my first day at school, I have been going to school for 11 years now. And three, it was fine." I finished on kind of a lame point, but oh well. A girl can't have all the best lines, all the time. Damon laughed.

"I see you still don't particularly like me then, Rhiannon."

"Congratulations. The boy has a brain!"

"So basically, your day was fine until I showed up, then?" he assumed, correctly of course.

"In a nutshell." I agreed. He laughed again and engaged Elena in conversation. I plugged myself in gratefully and the wonderful sounds of Evanescence drifted noisily through my eardrums. I saw Damon drumming his fingers on the steering wheel (in time to the song) and wondered incredulously whether he could _hear _it. Yes it was loud, but not _that _loud. I studied his face curiously. On the outside, he looked probably about 23, but I wondered how he was on the inside. He seemed like a man who had lived for hundreds of years and seen many terrible things. His eyes were world-weary, yet still had an eager quality to them. Damon was hiding a secret, and it seemed that Elena was in on it too. If I was going to be around these people every day, I needed to figure out what the secret was. If I didn't, it would probably drive me insane.

**Just a bit of a background chapter, to help set the scene and put in some funny Rhiannon/Damon dialogue. The next chapter will probably really start the story, if all goes to plan. Keep reading please!**

**Loveeee**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	5. Chapter 4 THINKING

Chapter Four – Thinking

I couldn't sleep that night. Emotions and memories were flying round my head like bats outta hell, and it was impossible to concentrate on anyone of them. I finally gave up and turned my thoughts to the person who featured in a lot of the memories and emotions. Not the person I was thinking most about, but I really didn't need to start crying now. I thought about his face. It was beautiful, but in a bad, I've-Seen-Hell sort of way. It just made him all the more interesting. When I thought about him, feelings rushed through me. Whatever feelings they might be, they were strong – they _almost _overshadowed everything else. He was growing on me, and I ruefully admitted it to myself. I wondered absentmindedly if he might like me. As in, _like _like. He was one of those guys, who if they like someone will tease her to the point of suicide. I shuddered. It was clear he liked Elena as well; I just couldn't figure out whether it was in an older-brother way, or one of those completely lost causes that is like, never gonna happen. I drifted off, thinking his name and wondering, wondering, wonder...

_The car was speeding along the road, a steady 80mph. Wind was blowing through my hair thanks to the open roof of the Porsche, and my mom and dad were in the front laughing about some story from work._

"_So I said to Mandy, 'Mandy girl, just get up and move out – it's not normal for a woman of thirty to live with her parents and her boyfriend!'" and they dissolved into laughter again. I rolled my eyes and turned the volume up on my MP3. Ahhhhh, the sweet, restful, calming presence of My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade – blasted through my eardrums. I settled down for the journey – there was another 100miles to go yet!_

"_Sweetheart?" Mom's voice came from far away._

"_Mmm?" I said, concentrating on fingering the chords to the song in the air._

"_We're probably going to stop at Auntie Sharon's on the way home, is that okay?" she asked, not waiting for an answer._

"_Yeah.", I said, barely suppressing my groan. Great. Auntie Sharon and her seven cats. And another 50mile on the journey. I looked anxiously at the battery, wondering if I had enough to last me until we got home. Maybe, if I turned it off for half an hour at Sharon's, I might …_

_Crash_

I woke screaming through my tears. Jenna and Elena came rushing through the door, followed by Jeremy. I was sobbing hysterically. Jenna enveloped me in a hug, and I could see by his face that Jeremy was just glad that there wasn't an armed psychopath in my room or something. The sobbing slowed to a stop, although the tears continued.

"Oh, sweetheart." Jenna smoothed my hair back from my face. "Bad dream?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet. It had been so vivid, so realistic. Another wave of tears streamed down my face.

"I was like that to start with." Jeremy confessed. It was obvious that he was not used to comforting, but being comforted.

"No, Jer. You were worse." Elena corrected. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Worse than this? _And _he was a guy. Hahaha.

"Are you okay?" Jenna was still worried. "Do you want some hot chocolate or anything?"

"No." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "I may as well get up now anyway, we have school and I need a shower."

"Okay hunny. Call me if you need anything." Jenna kissed my forehead. One by one, they all left the room. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I got some clothes and wandered over to the en-suite. It was all tiled up in yellow and white – I couldn't wait to attack it with marker pens, but I still needed to ask Jenna. After all, I wouldn't live here forever, so I should ask before I graffiti anything.

In the shower, I let my thoughts drift back to the dream. I'd had it before, but this time there was one difference. That was why I was screaming as well as crying. It scared me. In the dream, it wasn't just the three of us in the car. And when we'd crashed, Damon just got up and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5 SWEETHEART!

Chapter 5 – Sweetheart?

The next few weeks flew past, a whirlwind of unfamiliar faces and places. Gradually I settled in, and then I could name many of the faces and find my own way to the places. Before I knew it, I had been living with Jenna for two months. Her home had become my home, not just a house that I was living in. My life had adjusted. I can't say that it was back to normal, but maybe it had become a new normal, one for this new life.

My life was still far from perfect. T.J. (the girl I sat next to on the first day), took every opportunity to make my life hell, and she was not the only one.

"Hello there, and how may I be of assistance?" The voice came from across the phone. I groaned.

"For God's sake Damon, pass me over to Elena – why are you answering her phone anyway?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, she is round my house at the minute, and when Stefan swept her up to the bedroom, she forgot her phone. It was the last thing on her mind, I'd bet."

I silently cursed. "So when exactly did Stefan sweep her away?"

"Last night – about 10ish."

"Do you reckon they've … finished yet?" I could hardly believe I was asking this question, and asking Damon of all people.

"Well, the noise stopped about midnight, so I'm guessing they're sleeping now."

"Riiighht." Damon was really not making this easy. "Will you go whack on the door and ask Elena to come to the phone?"

"I won't whack – I'll break the door down and I'm sure there are things in there that I don't want to see. I will go and politely knock. Hold on."

I rolled my eyes. How the hell could Damon be so serious when he was taking the piss? It was beyond me. I heard him calling through the door, then his voice sounded right in my ear, making me jump.

"She wants me to put her phone under the door – you might hear some … strange noises." I scoffed at the innuendo.

"Thanks Damon, I think."

"Don't mention it." There were some scuffling noises then Elena came to the phone, sounding embarrassed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena. Enjoy yourself last night?" I asked dryly. I could almost hear her blush.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…" I grinned. "What do you want anyway?"

"Jenna says you have to come back now."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Um, well it might be something to do with the fact that Jeremy is in hospital." My voice shook.

"WHAT!" Elena shrieked. I heard her pulling her jeans on. Nice!

"It's nothing to serious. He got a bit drunk last night and may or may not have fell into someone's empty pool."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"He's broken his leg and a couple of ribs. Asides from that and a bit of concussion, he's fine."

"Okay, I'm on my way now." I heard the phone drop to the floor. Then, another voice came into my ear.

"Why did Elena just run from my house without her phone and looking a bit crazed – and ruffled!" Damon sounded amused.

"Oh for fuck's sake not you again!"

"Ooooh, touchy! So what is it?"

"Nothing. Her little brothers only in hospital!" I hung up. Damon was seriously trying to make me kill myself. The way he was going, he was going to succeed!

Later that day, after we'd got Jeremy home and tucked up in bed, I went to my room and turned my music up full blast. Green Day – Basket Case vibrated round the room. I'd personalised my room a bit now – there were several posters up now and I had given one wall over to my graffiti. My back pocket started vibrating and I pulled my phone out. An unfamiliar number was calling me. Cautiously, I answered the call.

"Hello?" My voice was hesitant.

"Hello to you to, gorgeous."

"ARGH!" Bloody Damon. The guy was obsessed … or possessed … or maybe even both. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Well, I liberated your number from Elena's phone earlier, and thought I'd call you up to see how Jeremy was. I can hardly call Elena seeing as her phone is on the table in front of me." Why is it that his voice sounded so damn sexy? It really is very distracting.

"Jeremy is fine, thank you very much. Is that all?" I sounded pissed off. Then again, I was.

"Nearly … is that Green Day I hear?" I shot a look at my speakers, which were now blasting 21st Century Breakdown very loud.

"Umm, yes?"

"You have good taste."

"Thank you?" He was really creeping me out now.

"No need to sound scared, sweetheart, it's a compliment." SWEETHEART?

"Ok, I've gotta go now."

"When will Elena be round to pick up her phone? Or shall I ask Stefan to bring it round?"

"Elena's grounded, and Stefan isn't allowed here for a week." I smiled a bit at the memory.

"Why? I sense a story here." Damon was teasing me. Damn you, you sexy voiced beast.

"Well, once we'd put Jeremy to bed, Jenna had a go at Elena."

"Why?"

"For having sex with Stefan without letting Jenna know before that she was going to." All I could hear was Damon laughing loudly. I let a couple of giggles slip myself. Just the memory of Elena's face and then Jeremy's exclamation – it was pretty funny. When Damon calmed down enough to talk, it wasn't to make some stupid sick joke or anything, which I found surprising.

"So shall I bring her phone over? Bearing in mind I have already looked through all the messages and man are some of them dirty." I laughed.

"I think the ban is Salvatore's in general – I'll come over."

"Do you know the way?" I could hear the laughter in Damon's voice.

"Umm."

"I'll give you directions. Can you come now? Only I have to go out later."

"Okay, I'll go get my moped. Call me back in three and you can give me directions as I'm driving."

"Okay – 2 minutes 59, 2 minutes 58, 2 minutes 57 …" He was still counting as I hung up. I ran through to Elena's room. She was sprawled on her bed, sulking.

"Hey. You left your phone round Stefan's house, so I'm going over to get it." She looked up.

"Do you know the way?"

"Damon's calling me in a mo. Cya later!" I ran our of the room, ignoring her questions. I checked with Jenna that it was okay, clipped on my Bluetooth headset and got my helmet. Sure enough, I got the ringing tone through my ear just as I was settling myself on the seat.

"Hey Damon. Three minutes exactly, I presume?"

"Naturally. You ready?"

"Yup." I fired up the engine.

"Okay, you need to go right our of your drive, and then right when you reach the end of the road."

"Gotcha." Throughout the whole journey (which lasted about half an hour) Damon kept up a steady stream of instructions, interspersed with witty and clever comments. I found myself becoming more comfortable as I went along, and by the time I reached the house, I was laughing along with him and singing "The Grouch" with him. I pulled my helmet off and there he was, standing on the porch, looking like a god. I smiled at him, before taking in my surroundings. Bloody hell, it was huge! It looked Elizabethan in design, with pillars and white stone balconies, set in red brick. It was gorgeous.

"Hi." Damon smiled at me, and for the first time, the smile reached his eyes. "Helmet hair suits you." My hand immediately jumped to my hair. He laughed, an easy laugh, not a mocking one, or one that was laughing at my expense. "Joking. Your hair is fine."

"Very funny Damon." I tried to look severe, but failed miserably. He laughed again, and turned back towards the door of the house, beckoning for me to follow. I took a deep breath, and followed.

**So there you go. Damon and Rhiannon are 'friends' now, and Elena got in trouble XD. The next chapter will be from Damon's POV, and I'm not quite sure how that will work out. If it doesn't go well, I'll give up and post a different one.**

**Thanks to all those people who have Story Alerted me – it makes me feel loved! Please review – I know I'm not the best, and I'm sure that there are people out there who can help me improve, so give me feedback and advice, I need it!**

**Till next time, my beauties.**

**Loveeee**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	7. Chapter 6 THROUGH MY EYES Damon's POV

Chapter Six – Through my eyes

**~Damon's POV~**

It's not like I was never nice. But this was different. Usually when I was nice, it was because I wanted something, or cos I thought it would irritate Stefan most. Right now, I was being nice because I wanted her to like me, and trust me. Trying to get her to trust me was dangerous, because I had never really found the need to restrain myself before, but I just could help myself. There was something about her – her attitude, her hatred for me when we first met, her body, her face, everything about her, that forced me to bring myself closer to her, until one day we could touch. I don't know when that might be. But I know it will be someday. I don't care if I have to wait for ages.

It had occurred to me that I could make her like me – put the idea into her head that I was the one for her, that I could make all her problems go away, that she felt for me in the same way…..the same way I felt for her. I mean, I'm a vampire. I can control people. It's what I excel at. But for some reason, I can't bring myself to lure her under false pretences. No. When she comes to me, it will be under her own free will. And she will come to me. I just have to wait. In the mean time, be her friend.


	8. Chapter 7 FRIENDS, I THINK

Chapter Seven – Friends, I think

When I walked through the door, I gave an audible gasp. If the house looked expensive on the outside, it was positively majestic on the inside. All the furniture looked antique and the lightshade … well I say lightshade. It was more of a chandelier. As in, full blown Phantom Of The Opera chandelier. There were intricate crystals (I wouldn't be surprised if they were diamonds) decorating it. All round the wood panelled room there was complicating carvings and pictures, angles, cherubs, animals, birds, everything. Damon chuckling softly brought me out of my reverie. I whirled round, and looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

"How rich?" I asked incredulously. I'd seen expensive things before, but this was on a whole other stage.

"My family have been collecting for a long time. I guess that all this furniture fitted best with the décor so we kept it. It's still usable, so there's no point in getting new stuff." Damon seemed dismissive of all this luxury. Holy. Crapoly. This just wasn't fair.

"Bloody hell. You are rich. I don't even want to know what phone you have or how big your T.V. is. You'll make me jealous."

"I have an iPhone 4G and a 60" LCD HD T.V." I moaned softly.

"I said I didn't want to know!" He laughed.

"So then, Rhiannon. Here is Elena's phone." He passed me the silver rectangle. "Tell her to delete her messages once in a while, especially the dirty ones."

"Or at least get a phone lock!"

"Indeed." Damon looked thoughtful. "Seeing as you're here, would you like a guided tour? Elena's probably left other stuff here, you can pick it up for her."

"Umm … how long would the guided tour be? It's a pretty big house."

"I'll make it very short I promise. Only show you the interesting bits."

"How. Long."

"20 minutes tops."

"Go on then." Damon whizzed me off round the house. It was really incredible how good he was at this – it was almost as if he had had centuries of practice.

"So there you are." Damon led us back to the living room (that you could actually live in – there really was enough room in there to have like, a whole house!). "20 minutes exactly. As promised."

"I'm impressed. Did you count again?"

"Might have."

"OCD much?"

"No. Just very good at keeping time."

"Among other things?"

"Maybe."

"Is a straight answer possible with you?"

"Nope."

"Hahaha gotcha. That was a straight answer!"

"Shurrup." He wasn't mad though. In fact he was struggling to keep a straight face. I stared at him, waiting for him to start laughing. He stared back. His eyes seemed so dark, bottomless pits that were pulling me in. After a few moments I looked away, embarrassed.

"I should go." I turned towards the door.

"No, wait." I turned at the sound of his voice. "Look, this is going to sound really ridiculous, but I want you to stay." I stared at him as if he'd just grown a third head on top of the one he grew earlier.

"What?"

"I don't mean like that, I mean." He sighed. "This is coming out all wrong. What I mean is … we've been fighting for months now. We're gonna be around each other a lot, what with Stefan and Elena, but that's gonna be unbearable if we're at each others throats all the time." Here he paused and smiled, a fleeting smile that seemed to be something of a private joke.

"Don't give yourself a brain haemorrhage Damon. Spit it out." I was curious about where this was going.

"Okay, basically. Can we just be friends? No more fighting and little digs at each other. It's been War of the Words for too long." He stuck out his hand, a gesture of peace. I looked at it, then looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Well, we've been around each other for 25 minutes now with now fighting, so anything's possible." I gave him that one. There was an internal battle going on within me.

_-It can't be that hard can it?_

_-But he's an infuriating bastard sometimes!_

_-Yes. But not all the time. Sometimes he can be very polite and charming._

_-Elena warned me to stay away from him._

_-Well if she wants you to stay away from him, then she shouldn't go shagging his brother!_

_-It'll never work out. We'll be at each others throat again soon enough._

_-He didn't ask you to marry him or anything. Just to be his friend. You can leave him any time you want._

_-Will he let me leave?_

_-There's only one way to find out._

I sighed. So much for staying away from him, I thought, as I reached out and shook his hand. I couldn't be prepared for what happened next.

We had never touched before, never had reason to, so what happened when we did took us both by surprise. Electricity tingled in my palm, and spread al up my arm, through my body until it reached my heart. There, it burned inside of my, lighting a flame that I wasn't sure I could put out. It excited me and scared the living piss out of me at the same time. Somehow I snatched my hand back, and studied _his _face to see what he had felt, if anything, or if it was all just me. He looked … well, surprised would be an understatement. He looked as if a ton of bricks just whacked him in the chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was glad to see that I still had control of my voice. He blinked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of it. "So. You've decided to be my friend."

"Something like that."

"Your right. Even friendship with me is complicated." I stared at him, wondering if he was serious and I should run away now.

"Kidding."

"Grrrrrr." He laughed at my pathetic attempt at a growl.

"So can you stay a bit longer? I want to know a bit about my new best friend." I gave him a sarcastic grin, then looked at the huuuuuge grandfather clock in the corner.

"Half an hour. No more. Jenna wants me back for lunch."

"Come on then. If we've only got half an hour, we had better get started." He led me to a comfortable, expensive sofa and sat down. I perched my butt on the edge of the seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the … intimacy of this situation. He sighed, and pulled me up to sit properly on the sofa next to him. I relaxed, and settled myself down. Well, I may as well be comfortable.

We talked for over an hour, talking about our likes, dislikes, schools, mad fashion stages, everything. We didn't go onto more personal subjects – I wasn't quite ready to breach that topic with someone I had only just started trusting.

"Well, shit, would you look at the time!" I exclaimed, once I had got my breath back from his story of him in bell bottoms.

"Ooops."

"So much for your impeccable time keeping!"

"I got distracted."

"Oh, I'm that distracting am I?"

"Ummmm…" Damon looked up at me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But I really have to go – now."

"Don't' forget Elena's things."

"Oh yeah." On our tour round the house, I'd picked up several of her things – 2 hoodies, a tortoiseshell hair clip, three socks and more worryingly, a bra.

"I put them in a bag for you."

"Cheers Damon. Gotta go."

"Come round again soon, kay? Damon looked hopeful.

"I'll call you."

"Not if I call you first!" I saw Damon's beautiful smile as the door swung shut. I turned to my moped and started for home, nervous about the massive rant I was going to get from Jenna. Wish me luck!


	9. Chapter 8 UNBEBLOODYLIEVABLE

Chapter Eight – Unbe-bloody-lievable

I rode home, keeping entirely to the speed limit (!). My thoughts were flying round in my head like a tornado, and I knew then that I wouldn't get that much sleep that night for trying to decipher the thoughts. I pushed them out my head for now – I couldn't afford to be distracted while Jenna was having a go.

To my surprise, Jenna didn't have a go. Turns out she had been *caught unawares* and had to run to the pharmacy. So my delayed return from the Salvatore residence wasn't noticed, I noted with pleasure. Well, that saved some awkward questions! I trudged up the stairs to Elena's room and knocked on the door. I heard a muttered curse in a decidedly masculine voice and feet running across the floor. Elena opened the door, looking ruffled and all butter-wouldn't-melt. I stared at her.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Umm." I ran past her and sure enough, behind the door was a topless Stefan, looking sheepish and a bit relieved. Relieved that I wasn't Jenna I guess.

"Elena." I said, my eyes still on Stefan. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" On the last word I wheeled round and looked her. She looked back guiltily and shrugged.

"Unbe-bloody-lievable." They really liked each other. So much, that they were willing to risk they're lives just to have a shag!

"The window, I presume?" I asked Stefan. He nodded.

"Please, please, _please _don't tell Jenna." Elena was practically on her knees.

"I won't. But if I find you two this errr, _busy _again I will tell her." They both nodded, looking like naughty school children. "If I were you, Stefan, I'd clear out just about now." He nodded again.

"Thanks Rhiannon." He grabbed his shirt and scarpered down the drainpipe. I turned to Elena again.

"Here's your stuff, Elena. More than I had expected to pick up – nice bra!" She blushed bright red.

"So." Now she was trying to change the subject. "I take it you found Stefan's house okay?"

"Yup. Damon's good at giving instructions." She heard the way I said Damon. Or at least, she heard the difference in the way I said Damon. Before I said it dripping with contempt.

"I thought you hated Damon." She sounded confused. Serves her right.

"We made a truce.

"Okaaayyy." Now she sounded downright wary. "Who are you and what have you done with Rhiannon?"

"Cya later, Elena." I walked out of the room. As I went over to my room, I scrolled through my contacts, and as I closed the door I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello, gorgeous. What can I do you for?" ARGHHHHH! Damn sexy voice again! I swear he did it just to annoy me.

"Unbe-bloody-lievable."

"Whaaatt?"

"So there I am, going to return Elena's stuff. I knock on the door, and oops, just interrupted her make-out session."

"No way."

"Way."

"God, they've got some balls haven't they?" I heard Damon laughing. "Oh, look who the cat dragged in." I got the feeling he wasn't talking to me anymore. "So then, Stefan. How's Elena?" I burst out laughing. Guess that meant Stefan was home.

"Go take a flying fuck at a rolling donut, Damon." I heard Stefan over the phone. He stole that line from Blood Brothers. Hahahaha.

"With pleasure." Damon sounded deadly serious, but I knew he wasn't. "Sorry about the cursing, Rhiannon. Blame my brother."

"Already did."

"Fair enough."

"Oh and Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I called you first!" And with that, I hung up.

I was right. I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned before giving up entirely. I got up and started to run myself a bath. Maybe that would calm me a bit. The hot water ran into the bath, and I went to get a clean towel. When I got back, the bath was nice and full. Perfect. I sunk into the bath and let the water run over me. I took a breath and submerged my head. It struck me how peaceful it was under the water – the only sound was the water lapping over my body. I cast my thoughts to Damon. I did like him, I guess. He was ... different to everyone else. I knew there was a big secret there, but I thought that, in time, he would tell me. I mean, we were friends now. Surely friends would trust each other enough to tell each other stuff like that. In time I could probably tell him my story. Probably. I became vaguely aware of my lungs burning, and reluctantly surfaced. It was soo annoying that I couldn't just stay under water for hours, peaceful, passive...

I woke with a start. The water was luke warm and the shower clock said 3:30. I sighed and got out of the bath. I wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around me and pulled the plug. Wearily I dried and got changed into some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I dragged a brush through my hair but didn't bother drying it. I used to have my hair chemically straightened, but I've let it go its natural curly now. At the minute it was cut to my chin, curly. I'd put more purple and red highlights in it so now only a bit was dark brown. I collapsed into bed, and before I knew it, I was gone.

**Sorry if this chapter hasn't been as good as the rest. I know where the story is going, and I know what's going to happen when I get there, I'm just struggling a bit with gap fill. Review with any ideas!**

**Love all of you sexy beasts!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	10. Chapter 9 SLEEPOVER!

**My tenth upload! Celebrate with me by reviewing, my beauties!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Sleepover!

The time had come around again for exams, and I was revising like mad. At my old school, we only did the OCR GCSE's, but here everything is AQA. Which of course means that I have to do twice as much as everyone else. Hoo-bleeding-ray. It was Saturday, which meant I had had the entire day with no excuses not to revise. By Saturday evening, I was practically dead. I had been revising for like, six hours, and it was all dead boring. The problem was that my favourite subject, Graphics, wasn't exactly something you can revise. Grrrrrrr.

I sat up straight in my chair by the desk and stretched. God, I was stiff. I had been sitting at that desk for hours, pouring over books or the internet, and that isn't good. I got up and walked over to the balcony. I opened the doors and stepped out into a cool, welcome breeze. I leaned against the rail and breathed in the fresh air. It was dark by now, the sky a deep blue. Stars twinkled up there, each one galaxies away, but still viewable. I wondered how many more there were out there, that the human eyes couldn't see. Tomorrow, I was definitely revising out here. I couldn't face another day of stiffness. I closed my eyes, allowing the wind to brush over my face and whistle through my hair. As I opened them, I sighed. I should give up for the day, now. Just finish that draft for the coursework and then I could…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped back, hand over heart. Now that, I wasn't expecting.

"Sorry." Damon apologised, sounding very apologetic … not. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yup. Give me a minute to restart the heart." Damon was standing there right beside me, a playful grin on his face. His outline was clearly silhouetted against the night sky, and he looked, as always, like a god. Not fair!

"The heart okay?" he asked with mock concern.

"Fine, no thanks to you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, actually I came to warn you." I raised one eyebrow. "No really, I did. Elena's room is right next to yours isn't it?" I nodded suspiciously. "Well, to put it bluntly, she bringing Stefan back here." I looked at him, confused. He held the gaze, and realisation dawned on me.

"Oh crap. Her room's right next to mine so I'm going to hear…"

"Everything. Yup."

"Poo, poo, poo, poo." I racked my brains for someone I could stop the night with. "And damn! Lotta's visiting grandparents and Sophie's on holiday." I wasn't good enough friends with anyone else to just ask if I can sleep over theirs. "Guess it's the couch for me then!" Damon looked a bit shy and uncomfortable.

"Well, not entirely true." I looked at him questioningly. "You could, well, you could, err…"

"Spit it out."

"You could stop over my house." Both of my eye brows shot up under my fringe. "Not like that!" Damon was quick to deny what that could have meant. "I mean, we have loads of spare bedrooms and the house I big enough for me not to bother you. We can talk or watch T.V. or go out to the pub or whatever. Just so you have a place to stay that isn't too, err, noisy." I thought it over. Loath as I was to admit it, it was a good idea. I turned it over in my head, and soon realised there were more pro's than cons. The biggest pro being of course, Damon.

"Better hurry up, Rhiannon, I can see Stefan's car. I'll wait in my car on the curb for ten minutes. If you're coming, I'll see you there." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness. How did he do that? Beyond me. I made a decision in a split second and ran down to the kitchen where Jenna was.

"Hey, Jen. Is it okay if I go stop round Lotta's?" Jenna didn't know that Lotta had visitors, and I'd be buggered if I was going to tell her where I was really going.

"Is there any particular reason for this sudden sleepover?"

"Um. No." Jenna didn't sound convinced. "Okay, fine. It's cos Elena's bringing Stefan over on a sleepover," here Jenna looked about ready to choke, but I carried on. "…and I don't want to be kept awake by the noise." Jenna looked distant for a minute, then came to her senses.

"Yeah, sure. Be back tomorrow by eleven okay?"

"Thanks Jenna!" I ran out of the room. When I got back to my bedroom, I grabbed a bag and shoved my hairbrush and a change of clothes in. I was wearing the trackies that I'd changed into after my shower, so I could just wear them to bed. I ran through to the bathroom and put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and after a moments deliberation, my towel and shampoo in to the bag. I drew the zip across, and flung it over my shoulder. I ducked under my bed and grabbed a pair of trainers out of the shoe tidy. Pulling them on, I ran back down the stairs, passing a bewildered Elena and Stefan on the way.

"Cya tomorrow!" I called behind me. I ran past Jenna, calling a bye to her too, then I was running outside, down the path, across the stones of the drive, out of the gate, across the road and into the waiting black car. I pushed my hair out of my face, and turned to Damon, grinning. He looked back, looking amused.

"Hmmm, you're keen. I like it." I whacked him across the arm with my bag. "Okay, okay, just joking!" He put the car into gear, took off the handbrake and we speeded off.

"So then Rhiannon. What shall we do? It's only nine o'clock, the night is young."

"Keep your eyes on the road, I don't want to end up as Rhiannon jam!"

"Sorry maam." He ducked his head in a little bow, and I laughed. When you got to know him, Damon was such an easy person to be around.

"As for your question, I don't know what I want to do." I thought hard. Then, an idea dawned. "Damon, will you teach me to drive." He looked at me, a mischievous grin on his face. I shouldn't have trusted him, just for that. But I did.

"No, slow down, slow down, SLOW DOWN!" Damon looked ready to pee his pants.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Now brake when you get to the corner … NOT THAT HARD!" Damon screamed as we did a 360 turn and skidded to a stop. He looked at me with new eyes.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Sorry, but you said brake!"

"Not that much brake!"

"Can we go again?"

"Your funeral."

"And yours." I added as I started the engine and put the car into gear. I took a deep breath, and we were off again.

"Remind me never to give you a driving lesson again – especially not in the dark!"

"I kept getting the brake and gas pedal mixed up!"

"You don't say. Come, I need a drink." He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I smiled at him, and got out. We walked to the house close together; close but not touching. My fingers itched to reach across and close the gap, but I kept my hands firmly to my sides. I looked up at him under my eyelashes and realised he was looking down at me. We laughed.

That night, I slept in Damon's bed. He sat by the side in a chair, reading. I had felt really uncomfortable sleeping in his bed while he stayed awake, but he squashed my protests.

"The two most comfortable beds here are mine and Stefan's, and we don't know _what _he's done on that."

"Well I don't know what _you've _done on this bed, do I?" I said sleepily, already curled up under the covers.

"I never bring my shags home, don't worry." With that dubious reassurance, I went to sleep.

**Funny chapter – I hadn't planned for a driving lesson, but it just sort of, you know, drove along :P. Sorry, that was a bad pun.**

**Sorry if the next chapter doesn't make loads of sense, I wrote it and then realised that I meant to do this bit before.**

**Till next time, gorgeouses!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**BTW I love ****reviewers (hint hint)**


	11. Chapter 10 SOME PARTY!

Chapter Ten – Some party!

**Long chapter alert (well, long for me)! I'm making up for the two weeks that I won't be able to post, cos I'm going to Malta next Thursday (whoop!)**

Life continued in the new normal. I talked to Damon a lot and we became really good friends. I dyed my hair completely purple, but so dark purple that it looked black – it's only purple when the light catches it. I liked it. It was way more adventurous than anything I'd ever tried before. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, two weeks after I went round Damon's, and I was sprawled out on my bed, with music playing full blast, doing homework on my laptop. I heard knocking on the door, and looked up. Elena was standing there.

"Hey hey. What can I do you for?" I smiled at Elena. I hadn't _caught_ her and Stefan doing anything more than kissing since my warning, so we were friends at the minute.

"Just wondered ... one of my friends is throwing a party tonight – I'm invited and I wondered if you wanted to come with?"

"What time and where?"

"8 till midnight at Bushwackers."

"Are you sure that would be ok?"

"Of course. I already called her and she said it was fine that I bring you." Elena looked hopeful. "So, will you come?" I debated for a moment, then relaxed.

"Oh, why not?" I didn't have much homework, and I hadn't had a decent drink in months!

A few hours later I was ready. I'd got out one of my rarely-worn dresses – short, black, with a diamante belt and a heart shaped neckline. I slipped on my black, cut-out ankle boots and looked with satisfaction at myself in the mirror. I'd lined my eyes with black eyeliner, and there was dark purple eye-shadow brushed over my lids. I put on some tinted lip-gloss and pouted at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I turned to see Elena standing in the doorway, in a red thigh skimming halter neck dress. Her hair flowed wavy down her back. She looked stunning, and I suddenly felt less over dressed.

"You look really nice, Ree!" Elena sounded almost surprised. Gee, thanks.

"You too!"

"Thanks. Shall we go then?"

"I'm right behind you." I grabbed my black shoulder bag and my jacket. I checked my flats were in my bag, then followed her out.

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. Music was pounding and alcohol free flowing. Elena introduced me to a few of her friends, but then Stefan arrived and swept her off. I saw Sophie, a girl from my year and we sat gossing and drinking. I ordered another vodka and coke and surveyed the room. Elena had disappeared long ago, and I hoped she hadn't just abandoned me here – she had the car keys and I didn't have my moped. There were couples making out everywhere, and I'd already seen at least three people being sick. It was wild. My kinda party. I stood up and grabbed Sophie's hand. We ran squealing to the middle of the dance floor and danced – and we rocked. After half an hour, we grabbed a couple of chairs and collapsed, giggling.

"What's the time?" I shouted across the music.

"Time you got a watch!" She shouted back and we both collapsed laughing again. I got out my phone and checked the time – half eleven.

"I need to go find Elena." I told Soph. She nodded. I stood up, perfectly stable and headed outside to the car park. I turned round once and Sophie was already pretty involved with a guy I didn't know. I smirked and walked through the doors. Cold air whipped through me like a knife, and I clutched my jacket round me tighter. I looked where the car had been parked and groaned. It was gone. I looked round the rest of the car park. No sign of it. I cursed under my breath. I'd have to see if I could blag a ride of Sophie, but even as I thought it, her car pulled out and went away. She had the guy she'd been kissing in the passenger seat. Fast work, Soph! I went and walked by the pond at the side of the club – if I was gonna get a bus then I needed to be a bit sober. A gang of guys were walking towards me, and I quickly stood up and walked the other way.

"Hey Purple!" One of the shouted after me.

"Hey, don't leave yet, we haven't asked your name yet?"

"Where you going?" Suddenly they were all around me, pushing me and pulling at my jacket.

"Leave me alone please." I tried to push round them. They formed a wall around me, pressing closer. "I'm a black belt in three different martial arts. I could kill you in 30 different ways from this position, all within 6 seconds. Unless you want me to demonstrate, I suggest you move out of the way."

"Oooh, feisty." One jeered.

"We like them feisty don't we boys?" A roar of laughter met that. I sighed. Well, they can't say I didn't warn them. I wheeled round and gave one a ferocious back kick in the stomach. While he was still coughing and spluttering, I shoved the heel of my hand towards another ones face and there was the crunching noise of nose cartilage breaking. I stood there in a defensive stance, ready to spring back into action if they tried anything. They looked wary now, but alcohol made them brave, and before I knew it, I had been dumped in the pond, which I realised now was deeper than it looked. The drunks ran away laughing, as I choked up some manky pond water. I trod water for a couple of minutes while I got my breath back. In my head, I cursed everyone even remotely to blame, and also mourned my dress – it was ruined. I dragged myself out of the water and shook off a bit. Ew. No really, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Gross. I now had shit all over me. Fab party.

To my relief, my phone didn't get wet, so I called for a cab. I stood by the road side waiting, when a car drew up. It wasn't a taxi.

"Rhiannon, what happened?" Damon sounded really worried, and also slightly dangerous. Oooh err.

"Elena sodded off with Stefan leaving me with no ride and then I got pushed in a **deep **pond full of crap by some drunken idiots, and now I'm waiting for a taxi." Damon looked furious.

"Where are they? The people who did this to you?"

"They disappeared ages ago."

"Damn. I can't hunt them now." He still looked really mad. I went to put a hand on his chest to calm him, then saw all the crud on my hand and thought the better of it.

"And there's no way you're getting a cab, not in that state. Come back to mine and you can shower off and stay there. Elena and Stefan are round your house." I was too tired to argue. I was about to get in the car when I stopped. He looked at me oddly.

"I'm covered in crud, I'll get your car all messy."

"Get in the car Rhiannon."

"But…"

"Get. In. The. Car." Damon's eyes flashed brighter blue, and I found myself sitting down. He put the car in gear and drove us home.

He showed me where the shower was.

"Give me your clothes and I'll put in them in the wash. I'll find you something to wear."

"Okay."

"When I hear the shower go off, I'll knock on the door with some clothes. Do you trust me enough to open the door while you're in your towel or shall I hand them in through the window?"

"No, it's okay. I trust you." He smiled, a heart-warming smile, and left me to get clean. I quickly stripped off and wrapped a towel around myself. I held it there securely as I padded over to the door and opened it.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Here are my manky clothes. You sure you want to touch them?"

"No. Never mind." He came round the corner and, averting his eyes (thank you!) held his hand out for the dress. I gave it to him and then closed the door again.

Once I was clean (and it took longer than strictly necessary) I wrapped the towel around me and was about to open the door when I paused. I got this funny feeling that tonight would be a turning point in mine and Damon's 'relationship'. For better or for worse I didn't know. I opened the door just as he was about to knock on it. We laughed and he held out a pile of clothes.

"They're your size, I checked."

"What, you went and robbed a shop or something?" I held up the clothes and realised they were all designer label.

"Damon. Where did you get these?"

"Stefan had a friend over a little while ago. Lexi left these."

"Bloody hell, she could just leave Prada and Burberry? She must be rich."

"She didn't leave them as such." Damon looked really uncomfortable now.

"How come these clothes are here and she's not then? Will she mind me borrowing them – they're worth over £300!"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to judge until you've heard the whole story? It's quite complicated, and to be honest, quite disturbing."

"Oh course – what could be that bad?" Damon took a deep breath, as if psyching himself up to something huge.

"Lexi didn't just leave these clothes. I killed her."


	12. Chapter 11 COMING CLEAN Damon's POV

Chapter Eleven – Coming Clean

**~Damon's POV~**

If she was spending the night with me, then I should warn her about what I was, I reasoned with myself. I had to convince myself that there was a god, moral reason for me telling her … everything. And it was going to be everything. I would try to leave out as little as possible. She deserved to know. However, the more I tried to persuade myself that I was telling her this as a warning, the less I believed myself. I had to face it. The reason for my coming clean was that I wanted her to accept me, for what I truly am, not the superficial image. I knew that if I didn't tell her, she would willingly give herself to me – I could see it in her eyes when I spoke to her. I realised that I could have not told her, and we could be together. But that would be cheating. No, if we would be together, she would know. Even I have my principals.

I studied her face, trying to gauge her reaction. At first she seemed ready to laugh it off, but I continued holding her gaze and she saw the honesty in my eyes. Her words, when she spoke, struck me like a stake through my chest.

"Murderer."

"Please let me explain – you promised."

"Oh yeah Damon? And how many other skeletons are there in your closet? How do I know that every word you have said to me isn't a lie? How many promises have you broken? How many people have you killed!" The last sentence was screamed at me.

"Rhiannon, I will be the first to admit that I am way far from perfect. I have killed. Many people. Too many, and some for no good reason at all. But I have changed – I'm changing!"

"Okay, Damon. This is how it works. You clear out of this room. I get changed. Then, unless you have a pretty damn good reason for all this, you and I are going to take a drive down to the police station." Rhiannon was mad.

"Fine Rhiannon. I'll put it simply. It's a poor reason for some for some of it, but it's the only one I've got." This was going all wrong. I hadn't planned to tell her like this. She wasn't going to believe me. Nothing I could do about that except persuade her afterwards. "Rhiannon. Please try to understand. I think you of all people can. Okay. Here goes nothing. Ree, I'm a vampire."


	13. Chapter 12 DAMON'S STORY

Chapter Twelve – Damon's Story

**Before I begin, I'd just like to say that I haven't watched all the T.V. shows (I'm up to episode twelve) and it's been years since I read the books. Some of Damon's 'history' will be of my own imagination, some parts from the books/T.V. shows as I remember them and some parts just completely wrong. You have been warned.**

**Also, my more avid fans (har har) will have noticed that my pen-name has changed from Lurve-2-The-World to ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe. This will probably happen a lot, depending on what song I have stuck in my head. You have been warned (again …)**

"I was born in 1844. I grew up happily with my family, although Stefan and I didn't get along sometimes. However, we were a lot closer than we are now, in fact, we were best friends. One day, we had been out – I forget what we had been doing – when a woman arrived at the Lodge. Her name was Katherine Pierce and she was beautiful. Both of us fell in love with her. The thing is, instead of doing the decent thing and choosing one of us, she led us both along. We both thought that she loved us more than the other, that we were the one she had chosen. We weren't though – she bounced between me and Stefan. In the end, she revealed her secret to both of us, but again, we both thought that we were the only one she had told. Katherine was a vampire, and she loved us both. Looking back now, I know it wasn't love. She was in love with the idea of being in love with us, and we were just plain obsessed with her. She had compelled us to love her – compelling is a special thing vampires can do. We (or at least vampires who drink human blood can) can force people to do as we please, or make them forget something, or plant a false memory. Anyway, basically she drank from both of us, and we drank from her. That's part of the change, you see. When our father found out, he shot us both. But then, we woke up. Because we had vampire blood in our veins, when we died, we became undead. That's how you become a vampire. When Stefan and I woke up, we realised what had happened. In the nineteenth century, Mystic Falls was full of vampires and witches. Basically, after a long time, we trapped all the vampires (including Katherine) in a church, and the church burned. They didn't die though. They're in the woods, under the woods, starved of human blood. They can't escape, because of Katherine's maid. Her name was Emily and she was a witch. She helped to seal the tomb, and it is more or less impossible to get into that tomb. Believe me, I've tried. Since then, me and Stefan went our separate ways. He spent ages mourning Katherine, and now only dines on animal blood. I however, travelled – lots – and I lead the typical vampire life – party, feed, get drunk, feed again. Every now and then I pop in on Stefan to check that he's ok, annoy him and try and make him change his diet. He doesn't like me cos he blames me for the whole Katherine thing. On the bright side, he's warming to me now. He's got Elena to keep him happy. I wouldn't have stuck around so long but Stefan is soo much easier to annoy now he has Elena." Damon's story drifted to a halt. I sat was sat on his (big, expensive, antique) sofa, a cold mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I still wasn't happy though. I still had questions.

"When you say typical vampire diet, I take it you mean human blood?"

"Yes." His eyes met mine, and I could see the clear honesty in his eyes. No more lies.

"Do you kill every time you … feed?" I couldn't believe I was asking these questions. It seemed wrong. I still wasn't convinced that I hadn't hit my head very hard when I was pushed into the pond and I was unconscious, dreaming all this.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"How hungry I am. How good they taste. If I have a grudge against them. If I'm proving a point." Damon sounded almost apologetic. Apologetic my arse. He enjoyed that lifestyle I could tell.

"So basically, you kill most times. Do you kill in other circumstances?" I had already figured that Lexi had been a vampire, so he wouldn't have killed her to feed. There was another reason.

"The Sheriff doesn't know I'm a vampire. To her, I'm a vampire hunter. Every time I haven't cleaned up after I have fed, she comes to me to say 'oh there's a vampire in town'. To get her off my trail, I kill a vampire. Once, it just happened to be Lexi. I'm not proud of it." I stared at him with some sort of horror.

"Let me get this straight. You kill to feed, annoy Stefan, if you have a grudge, to get any suspicion off you, to create circumstances. In short, you kill for your own gain." Damon looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"Not any more though, Rhiannon. I told you; I've changed, I'm changing!"

"Oh yeah? How come? Is there some sort of vampire rehab that's hid away from the world? Hypnotherapy?" I was sceptical to say the least.

"You." His one word shocked me. Suddenly, all the barriers I'd put up against him in the last month crumbled to dust. It took all my self-restraint not to run the short distance between my sofa and his chair and fling myself into his arms. I knew now that if I did that, Damon would respond. He must ... _like _like me. I control the wide grin that was threatening to overcome my face and took a deep breath.

"Okay then. I trust you." Damon's face split into a wide grin, albeit a disbelieving grin. "You are changing, and I'm pretty sure that you are sorry for what you have done." He nodded furiously. I almost giggled, he looked pretty funny. "You've told me your story, and the complete story too. It's only fair that I tell you my story now." Damon met my gaze and I held it, steady, sure. I took a deep breath and began.


	14. Chapter 13 RHIANNON'S STORY

Chapter Thirteen – Rhiannon's Story

"I grew up with my mom and dad in our little house on the suburbs of London. We moved to Florida when I was fourteen, and we had a big house there. Dad was a big salesman for Apple, and my mom was a high flying lawyer, specialising in defending children who had been abused. I was popular, one of the most popular in my school. If I wanted something, I usually got it, because money was never really an issue. I was always surrounded by friends, I had a perfect boyfriend and a party wasn't a party if I wasn't invited. My life was amazing, but I sometimes felt that there was something missing. Just after I turned sixteen, my life started going downhill – gradually at first, but then it just plummeted. My boyfriend dumped me, after a one night stand with a whore in my class. I was invited to less parties, and some of my friends drifted away. I was still happy though – maybe a bit more happy than I was before.

The day after Jamie (my boyfriend) dumped me, my parents took me down to a beach a hundred miles away from my house. I wasn't complaining. It was a glorious day, and I badly needed to catch some vitamin D. On our way back, my parents decided that we could stop off at my 'Aunt' Sharon's. Sharon wasn't really my aunt, but my parents had known her for like, ever. I didn't particularly like her, but I would put up with it. I was that sort of girl. Just after my parents had decided this, the car, the beautiful Porsche skidded on … something. It was never entirely clear what caused it to skid, but skid it did. After several 360's, we smashed into a tree. I was knocked out straight away.

My mom died in the crash – instant apparently. She would have felt no pain, the doctors said. Small consolation. My dad didn't escape unharmed either – he broke his legs and his pelvis. His skull was fractured and it gave him really bad brain damage. I was in a coma for three days, and I had broke loads of ribs. When I was walking again, I went to see Dad. It was heart-breaking. The strong, powerful man I knew and loved was now reduced to a dribbling wreck. He was seriously brain damaged, although unlike so many others, he woke up. The worst bit was, a lot of his memory had been wiped and he didn't remember me. He thought I was Mom. I played along, because I knew that it would be harder for him to try and understand. I thought that maybe in the future, when we got home and I was his carer then I could tell him. But it never got to that stage. I fell asleep in the chair by his bed once, holding his hand. I woke up to monitors bleeping all around me. He had a massive stroke with led to a brain haemorrhage. They couldn't save him.

So now I was an orphan. I lived with a few foster families in Florida for a while, but they all knew my parents and they only wanted to talk about that. In the end, I asked to move back to England. Jenna is my second cousin or something. When Social Services got in contact with her, she said she would have me. So, here I was three months after my parents' death, living with people I had only met a few times. And that just about brings it up to the present." I looked up at Damon. He was the first person who I had told the whole story to, and I was crying. At some point in the middle the tears had started and I couldn't stop now. In a split second, Damon was next to me on the sofa; his hands gently taking the cold mug and putting it on the table, his arms encircling me and pulling me closer to him, hugging me, his fingers pushing my hair back off my face, wiping away my tears. I felt safe in his arms – more safe than I have felt for a long time. His face pressed into my hair and I pulled myself closer to him. I breathed in his sweet scent and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a long time. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only about five minutes, I pulled back. He didn't let go of me though. One of his arms stayed around me, and his other hand lifted my chin up so I was looking directly at him. His eyes found mine, and he stared into them, his blue eyes piercing.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You can't do anything about it and it's not as if it was your fault." I gave a small smile and he gave a small smile in response.

"No. I'm sorry for making your life hell when we first met. If I had known all you had been through, I wouldn't have been so hard on you, I would've ..." I pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"That wasn't your fault either."

"Yes it was!" Damon was indignant.

"I wasn't exactly nice to you, was I?"

"Okay. Maybe not entirely my fault." Damon smiled ruefully. I grinned and looked away. This seemed very ... intimate. Damon and I were acting like a couple.

We stayed up very late, into the small hours, talking. We both had completely bared our souls by now, and there was no point in holding anything back! I knew Damon was a vampire, and I guess that somewhere deep down there was the instinct to run away screaming. I didn't though. I knew that he would never (intentionally) harm me. I got sleepier and sleepier, and after three hours talking, I was sleeping in his arms. My back was to his chest, his knees tucked under my bum, his face was in my hair. I had never felt safer. It seemed so easy, to fall asleep in his arms. It seemed to natural. Just before I fell asleep, I thought of something. 'So not only have you fallen in love with the one guy everyone warned you about, he's also a vampire who has killed hundreds of people.' I smiled at my thoughts. 'Dick move, Einstein!'. I fell asleep with that thought in my head. I have such a_may_zing taste in boys!

Several hours later, at about 4 o'clock, I woke up. I panicked for a couple of seconds, trying to remember where I was. Then last night came flooding back to me, and I relaxed. I could still feel Damon's arms around me, but something felt off. His arms were all tensed, and the one that had been wrapped round my waist was now flat against the sofa in front of my waist, bracing him. I looked up and saw his normally god-like face looming over me. I realised in a split second what he had been about to do. The veins around his eyes were standing out, red and angry – his eyes looked possessed. His mouth was wide open, exposing the fangs that were glistening there. I had woken up a split second before I had become breakfast. He was going to feed on me.

**There you go then. Damon and Rhiannon had finally nearly hooked up, but now it looks like Damon has just ruined that forever!**

**This is going to be my last update for a while, because tomorrow I jet off to Malta for two weeks. We're not taking the lappy there (sob!), so I won't be able to update until Friday 13****th**** (spooky date!). I will be taking a big notebook with me though, so I will still be writing. I'll type it up as soon as I can, then biiiiiiiiggggggg posting time!**

**Until then, my lovees.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**


	15. Chapter 14 BLOOD

Chapter Fourteen – Blood

**Hey everybody! I'm back! I had a great time in Malta – lots of sun, sand, sea and swimming. I had loads of ice cream, went on the bumper cars, watched my big sister get a boyfriend (LOL), and saw my friends who live there. I also got stung by a jellyfish and discovered that after years of insisting I only like Marmite on crumpets, I like Marmite toast.**

**I didn't forget all my wonderful readers while I was there (if I have any) though. I wrote lots in my big, purple, spotty book, and over the next few days I will be uploading the ten chapters and the one-shot story I wrote while I was in Malta.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxX**

#Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff

Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough

So give them blood, blood, blood

Grab a glass because there's going to be a blood #

**My Chemical Romance – [Hidden Track] Blood**

I froze, staring in horror up at Damon. He no longer looked like a fallen angel but like (no offence) a creature from the deep. I stared into his eyes and saw there not malice or hate, but frustration, shock, despair and disgust. I knew that if he had been contemplating feeding, it was because he needed to, not that he wanted to. He wouldn't hurt me for his own gain, that I had already discovered. With that thought in mind, I took a deep breath. I lifted an almost steady hand and brushed my hair back, exposing my neck even more than before. Then, looking directly at Damon, I very deliberately closed my eyes.

I could feel Damon coming closer. I knew it like a sixth sense. I knew that within seconds, his teeth would bite into my neck and I would know no more. I was breathing faster now and, as hard as I was trying to be brave; I couldn't stop a slight tremble in my bottom lip. Closer … closer…

His mouth was on my neck. I stopped breathing completely. His lips were there for a long time, unmoving. Then slowly, oh so slowly, his lips parted. I breathed again, but only to take one last deep breath. I thought it to be my last. To my surprise, his lips came together again, not biting, but drawing away from my neck in a sweet, sad, lingering kiss. Then, he disappeared with a shout of anguish and fury – fury at himself. He sat at the end of the L-shaped sofa, his head in his hands, as far away from me as humanly (ha!) possible. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was crying. I lay there, frozen, for a few seconds, and then I came round. My first thoughts were not for me or my safety, but for Damon. I hesitantly got up and knelt in front of him on the sofa.

"Please Rhiannon…" Damon's voice shook.

"Damon?"

"I'm sorry, Ree. You have to move. I'll hurt you." Damon's voice was full of barely concealed lust … for my blood. Ignoring his plea, I gently took his face between my palms and lifted it up so he was looking at me. He was still in feeding mode, his eyes red with a manic look in them, his teeth sharp and glistening. I showed no fear or at least6m none intentionally).

"Damon, it's okay."

"No it's not. I promised – _gave my word –_ that I wouldn't hurt you."

"And you haven't. No blood, no foul."

"But I was going to." Damon shot a sideways look at my hands, still cupping his face. "And I still might." A smart person would have moved away then. But hey, I never claimed to be smart! I lifted one hand away from his face, only to start lightly tracing his eyes with a finger. Under my touch, the skin hardened again and his eyes flashed an even brighter red. I didn't flinch. I curiously ran my finger along the hollows under his eyes, over his eyelashes, eyelid. I stroked his cheek and he moaned. I knew that I was treading the line here, but I had to show that I trusted him. My fingers went across his cheekbones, his cheeks, along his jawline and then, hesitantly, onto his bottom lip. His eyes flashed and he moaned again.

"Rhiannon, no … I won't be able to … please Rhiannon, I can't…"

"Oh shut up." My finger traced his lips and they parted as Damon groaned. I looked up and caught his gaze. I looked at his for a minute, then back to his mouth. There was an odd growling noise coming from his throat, one I was sure he couldn't control. His teeth were bared, fangs on each side. He looked terrifying, but I wasn't scared. Dick move. Taking a deep breath, I slid my finger into his mouth

Now can I just say that I am not a slut. I don't go round sliding my fingers (or anything else) into guys mouths. But this was different. I wasn't making a move on Damon. I just had to prove to him that I trusted him … and make him believe that too.

My finger shyly poked one of the sharp canines and he took a sharp intake of breath. I grinned at him wickedly and he looked back at me with a look of terrified shock. I tickled the roof of his mouth. He shot away from me like a bullet.

"God Dammit, Ree, do you have a death wish?" Damon glared at me from the other side of the room.

"Damon. I trust you. Even if I did have a death wish I know you wouldn't grant it."

"Keep going like you are and I will kill you, death wish or not." he growled. I anxiously studied his eye – was he really mad at me?

"Sorry/" It sounded like a question.

"You're forgiven." He exhaled and walked slowly back across the room to me. His face was nearly back to normal, although his eyes were still a bit red. "Rhiannon, I'm sorry. I'm just about in control of myself at the minute, but I have to feed … now. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." He turned to go.

"No." I reached up and pulled him back down next to me on the sofa. He tensed. "You're really hungry, thirsty, whatever?" He nodded curtly. "If you go out now, you'll probably suck some random stranger dry, won't you?" He looked away. "I won't let you. Have some of my blood and then you can go out in the morning for a top up." He looked horrified.

"Rhiannon, no, I might not be able to stop!"

"Damon, I trust you. I know that you will stop. In any case, better you have a bit from two people than you kill one." My logic was infallible. He still looked mortified.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to … _can't _… break that promise." He was sat right next to me and I was holding his hands in my lap. I didn't lose eye contact with him. If he wanted to, he could just go – I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"You wouldn't hurt me." I turned around and grasped the small dagger I had seen on the desk there. I took a deep breath and drew it across my wrist. Blood pooled there and I winced involuntarily. Damon's mouth snapped open, fangs at the ready and his eyes turned red. "I hurt myself." Damon shot me a wild, desperate look.

"Are you sure? It will hurt you." He wanted to jump on my wrist I could tell, but he was restraining himself.

"Oh, get on with it, you stubborn, pig-headed male." My uninjured hand grabbed the back of Damon's head and pushed it down towards my wrist. He paused, giving me time to change my mind. His lips closed around the cut and he drank. He had been right. It did hurt. I closed my eyes and hissed, my hand clenching into a fist. He didn't stop, but his arms went around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. One arm stayed around me, the other supported my wrist as he sucked my blood. It sounds really weird, but I felt safe. I knew he would stop. I leaned against him, burying my head in his shoulder. It still hurt, though not as bad. I felt my eyes drooping with tiredness, as more blood rushed to my right wrist to replace the blood being taken, only to be taken by Damon.

The time he was drinking felt like an age, but in reality was only about five minutes. I didn't notice him pull back from my wrist, probably because I was nearly asleep on his shoulder. His fingers gently lifted my face up and I looked at him blearily. Beautiful Damon was back. There was no trace of the bog monster he had been, and to my relief, no trace of my blood around my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Damon's voice was soft.

"Mmm hmm." I blinked and realised my wrist was still bleeding. "Oops. Do you have a plaster." I grinned up at him.

"Don't need a plaster." Damon sounded apologetic.

"Um … yeah we do." Stupid, stupid boy!

"No." He lifted his wrist to his mouth and I heard a sucky, tearing noise. My eyes widened. When he brought it back down, his wrist was bleeding too. "My blood will heal you and replace the blood I took." His blue eyes drilled into mine, right down to my soul. I shivered.

"Nuh-uh. You're talking to an ex-vegetarian here! I don't like blood." Well I had been a veggie. For a week.

"Ree, you've lost a lot of blood. You can't lose anymore. My blood can heal you super fast and replace the blood you've lost. It won't turn you into a vampire or anything." Damon soothed.

"Damon, that's not the point." He rolled his eyes. "I just don't…" I was cut off by his wrist at my mouth and the blood pouring down my throat. I swallowed automatically and then gulped in surprise. It tasted kinda nice actually. I shyly drank some more, holding his wrist to my mouth. When the cut on my wrist had healed, I (begrudgingly) detached my lips from his wrist. I wiped my mouth and looked up at Damon. He raised one eyebrow. I giggled, feeling the blood rise to my cheeks. He laughed too.

"I don't like blood, she says. I'm a former veggie, she says." He would tease, wouldn't he. He lifted my chin up, and I looked at his gorgeousness.

"It's okay." His eyes met mine and he looked really sorry. For what? "Thankyou … _so much _–for doing what you did. It was incredibly brave and selfless, and I'm sorry, to the bottom of my unbeating heart, for hurting you or scaring you." He looked at me earnestly, begging for forgiveness. I laughed and tapped his nose.

"It's fine. I guess I was being a bit pushy." He laughed ruefully, and soon we were both in hysterics. We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes, and the world seemed to slow. If I leaned towards him, I knew what would happen. Kisses, sweet, soft, hard, rough, down my neck, along my jaw, my mouth. I debated for a minutes, then lay back in his arms. It was too soon. Not tonight. His arms tightened around me, and he kissed my hair, then my ear. I sighed. It would happen. I knew that. But not tonight. I snuggled against his body, and turned my face into his chest. Then, for the second time, I fell asleep in Damon's arms.

**There you go. First update of many. And if you're reading this bit, then I love you! You actually read this far! Now if you could be kind enough, will you please press that button underneath this bit, that is called Review? You don't even need to sign in. **** xxx**


	16. Chapter 15 TIME WILL TELL Damon's POV

Chapter Fifteen -Time Will Tell

**~Damon's POV~**

I looked at the girl sleeping in my arms. There was nothing remarkable about her, but she brought out a different side in me – a side I didn't know I was even capable of. She was so selfless and brave and fearless and trusting and wonderful and beautiful. She didn't try to hard or act like someone she's not. It's not air that some as perfect as her should have to go through all the shit that she had.

I felt so … awful and traitorous … about nearly attacking her. If she hadn't woken, I would have killed her. That thought was so clear in my mind – it just made it easier to beat myself up about it. But, however guilty _nearly_ attacking her made me feel, it was nothing compared to how guilty I was about actually feeding on her. I glanced down to the small scar on the inside of her wrist. Self inflicted, I reminded myself. Yeah. As if that would make me feel any less shit. The worst thing was that I had let her persuade me to feed on her. It was as if she could reach inside my mind and gently tear down all the barriers and defences I had in place and touch my soul. I found it impossible to resist her.

I knew that it would be best for her health and my sanity if I left, if we distanced ourselves. But I couldn't. I was as selfish as she was selfless. I didn't want to leave her alone, or let another guy have her. It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't let her go. Fuck that, I wouldn't let her go. I realise that I'm being crazy and irrational. Who'd have known? Cool, calm, collected, dangerous, animalistic Damon Salvatore could be torn to pieces by a girl, a girl who lived with his brothers girlfriend. It didn't seem possible. 'Katherine never made me feel like this' I thought. I had thought that I loved Katherine that I would die for her. I was wrong. This was love, my first and only love, not the obsession I had with Katherine. I would die for Rhiannon. Without second thought. A grin flashed across my face. What would Stefan say? He'd probably steal her away, to protect her from me. Pfft. She didn't need protecting _from _me. _I _would protect _her_. I would protect her, and then maybe she'd learn to love me as I love her. Who knows? Maybe she already loves me, but it nervous or embarrassed. Maybe it's a different sort of love, a best-friend love, or a like-a-brother love. Whichever way, only time will tell.

Okay, fingers hurt now. That's enough for one night. More tomorrow, I promise!

**XxXxXxXxX **


	17. Chapter 16 BREAKFAST

Chapter Sixteen – Breakfast

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the (massive) windows. I felt Damon holding me, and automatically cuddled into his (muscly, 6-pack-at-least, strong, hard) chest. His arms tightened round me, and one hand stroked the hair back from my face. He was holding me as one might hold a baby, I realised with a start. Oh well, might as well make the most of it. And anyway, I was comfortable. His hand continued moving on my forehead, and with a sigh I looked up at him.

"Good morning, sunshine." Damon smiled down at me, haloed in the morning light.

"All that light ain't coming from me, stupid!" Even though I was tired I could still mock!

"Are you sure?" Dammit. Turning my own words against me! I didn't get up from his lap. We stayed like that in companionable silence. I wasn't thinking much, until a thought struck me.

"Shit!" I sprang from his lap.

"What is it?" Damon stood up (a lot more gracefully than I had) and looked at me with concern.

"I didn't text Jenna or Elena last night!" I looked around frantically for the clutch bag I had last night.

"So?" Stupid bloke.

"So they don't know where I am!" I finally found the bag and grabbed my phone. Three missed calls and six new messages. Poo, poo, poo, poo, poo. I looked through the messages from Jenna. They got more and more frantic and snappish as they progressed to the present. I called home, knowing that a massive bollocking was waiting for me.

"Hello?" The phone was answered on the first ring, but not by a (permanent) inhabitant of the house.

"Stefan? It's Rhiannon. Is Jenna there?" I saw Damon's face clench into a grimace.

"Rhiannon! Where are you?" Stefan sounded relived. Huh.

"Never mind. Is Jenna or Elena there?" Well, of course Elena would be there, stupid!

"Here-it's Jenna. You're in trouble, Rhiannon." Stefan cautioned.

"Gee, thanks for the warning. Not like I already know or anything." I drawled sarcastically. I heard the phone changing hands and readied myself for the onslaught.

After the initial rant, the Where-the-hell-are-you-why-didn't-you-call-for-all-we-knew-you-could-have-been-dead-you-better-have-a-good-excuse, I had a chance to talk.

"Well, Elena left with Stefan really early and she didn't tell me what to I should do, so I slept round a friends house." Well, it was the truth. Damon was a friend.

"Well, why the hell didn't you call? Jenna was not appeased.

"ER…my phone died and I only just plugged it in using my friends charger." Okay, that was a downright lie. Damon had an iPhone for God's sake, that does not have the same charger as my phone! What else was I supposed to say? The complete truth? 'Oh yeah, Jenna, I slept round Damon Salvatore's house and guess what? He's a vampire and we sucked each other's blood and then I slept in his arms!' Uh huh. I think not.

"When will you be back?"

"Um, I could probably come back now if you really want?" I was furtively thinking 'say no, just say no'.

"I want you back in 45 minutes, tops. And don't think you've got off lightly – I'm still mad."

"Yes Jenna. Sorry." I muttered meekly.

"Humph." She hung up. I stared at my phone morosely.

"How bad?" Damon asked sympathetically.

"I'm in crap up to my eyeballs, and probably grounded till Christmas. Oh it's ginger peachy." I sighed.

"Awww. Poor ReeRee." I growled at his pathetic nickname. I was about to be (figuratively) killed and he was making up stupid, gay nicknames! Oh I hated him sometimes. Well, passionately hated him.

"How long will it take you to deliver me home?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes, if I pushed the speed limits a bit."

"Well, I have to be there in 45, or I burn in hell and become Ree on toast."

"We'll head out in twenty then. Speaking of toast, do you want anything to eat?"

"Nothing like the sort of food you like, I'm sure." I snapped.

"Au contraire…" Damon put an arm around my shoulder (swoon) and led me through to the kitchen.

I stared at the fridge. Or more accurately, the content of the fridge.

"Jesus, you could feed an army!" He shrugged. "I thought you couldn't eat … regular food."

"It's not necessary for us to eat 'regular food', but some of us like to anyway. It tastes nice. Especially chocolate."

"Figures." He raised an eyebrow. "Blokes have to be pigs, don't they?"

"Stop it, you'll hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically. I mimicked him, raising one eyebrow. "Anyway, some vampire blokes can be 'pigs' without the need of regular food. Vampire chicks too." He studied my face for my reaction. I did the safe thing. Hid behind my hair.

"So all this food is for two guys who don't strictly need to eat. Didn't you know some countries starve every day?" I kept my voice light.

"And any visitors we might have." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So what's your nom? Cocoa pops? Toast?"

A few minutes I was sat at an oak dining table (another antique – I just knew that I would spill juice on it or something) with a bowl of Honey Cheerios. Damon sat opposite me, playing with a chocolate croissant. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't you like it?" Damon had pushed away his croissant and I was curious why. It looked nice!

"No, it's fine. I just can't help comparing it to my last meal." His eyes bored into mine, and I looked away, blushing. "Don't worry, I won't pounce on you. You just happen to taste particularly nice." I blushed even more and he chuckled. "I love it when you do that." He reached across the table and stroked my cheek. I bent my head. "Come on, eat your food and I'll take you home."

We pulled up near my house with five minutes to spare. I asked Damon to drop me off round the corner so Stefan wouldn't recognise the car.

"Thanks, Damon. For _everything_." I meant it. I felt … honoured that he had trusted me enough to tell me his whole story. _'Or loved you enough' _My brain whispered. '_Shut up, brain.'_

"It's okay." I smiled and grabbed my bag. I smiled and hugged him on impulse. He held me tight, and I thought he whispered something in my ear. I didn't hear what it was, nor did I ask. I pulled away reluctantly.

"I'd better go, or Jenna's gonna blow." Damon stared at me for a second, as if internally debating something. He looked away suddenly.

"Yeah. I'll call you and we can meet up or sometime, kay?" Awww, bless. He sounded so hopeful.

"Sure – that is if Jenna doesn't ground me for the next ten years!" He laughed.

"Don't worry, I can wait." And the funny thing is, I could see in his eyes that he would wait. For years. "See ya, sweetheart."

"Bye Damon." I got out of the car and turned round to get my stuff. When I saw his face, something inside me snapped. I leant forwards and lightly kissed him on the lips. Before he could respond, I drew back, slammed the door (sorry, door) and ran off towards my house and the God-almighty bollocking I was about to get from Jenna.


	18. Chapter 17 SOMETHING UNPREDICTABLE

Chapter 17 – Something Unpredictable

I was grounded. For a MONTH. Jenna took my laptop from my room and put it in the dining room where I could only use it for school work. I was only allowed out for school and driving lessons. My allowance for the month had been halved. It was TORTURE. Personally I think she'd been seriously harsh about it – I mean, Jeremy and Elena sometimes stayed out all night without contact and they don't get chewed up and spat out as bad as I was. I could see that they sympathised, but they didn't fight on my behalf either. To top it all off, Jenna hadn't given me my monthly phone top up, which meant I had the grand total of £1.51 credit on my phone. Marvy(!)

Once Jenna had shouted at me until she was blue, took a breath and then continued shouting at me until she was purple, I escaped to my room. I sat on my bed and stared listlessly into space. After a few minutes I realised what I was staring at. My guitar.

It was my beautiful guitar that my parents had got me for my 15th. Dark red, with white panelling and band stickers all over it. Loads of different sounds, and a (not very powerful) built-in amp. I hadn't played it since … well, since the day before the crash. It had been too painful. Jenna had left it in my room in the hope that I would play it again. Someday.

I walked over to it almost in a trance. I picked her up and put the familiar strap around my neck, holding it waist height. I picked up my amp and carried them both over to my bed. I plugged her in and turned on the amp (that was usually plugged into my MP3). I played a few cautious notes. Still in tune. I made a few minor adjustments, then just sat there. Did I want to do this? How did I know that it wouldn't … hurt? Then I heard several voices talking in my head, the same words, the same time.

"_Go on Ree. You can do it sweetheart." _Strangely enough, it wasn't just Mum and Dad. I heard Damon's voice too. So what if it hurt. I took a deep breath and began to play. Then, I sang.

#Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test and don't ask why.

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.

Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life.#

I'm not sure when I collected an audience, but when I looked up, I noticed Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and, to my surprise, Stefan, were all standing in the door way, smiling. I ignored them, concentrating on fingering the chords and finishing the song. Music had always helped me through hard times, and I needed to face up to the fact that Mom and Dad weren't gonna come back. This song couldn't get more appropriate.

# It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life.#

I ended the song, and looked up at my audience, tears in my eyes. My audience looked back at me, waiting for a reaction. I grinned.

"Rhia's back!"

**Quite a short chapter, but I think it adds a good effect. For those of you out there who are sadly ignorant to good music, the song was not an original. It's called 'Good Riddance (Time of your Life) and it's by Green Day, on the CD Nimrod. It was a massive hit, but it made a lot of their early punk fans abandon them just cos they played a different style of music.**

**Sorry that I have neglected you all for so long (three or four days!) but I promise that updates will be coming through just as fast as I can type them. Little sis is ill atm, and we've just got back from holiday, and all my friends suddenly want to hang with me loads, so pretty busy. I will do my best to keep up with your appetites (uh huh – who's appetites? LOL), and will post as much as I can.**

**Love you all!**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**


	19. Chapter 18 A TURNING POINT

Chapter Eighteen – A Turning Point

Three weeks into my punishment. I was practically insane. I hadn't seen anyone outside of school and hadn't been able to text or MSN anyone! Torture! Just put me on the rack and kill me quick!

I guess one thing that helped me through my personal hell was Damon. He didn't text me, cos I didn't have enough credit to text back all the time. I didn't call him, cos again, not enough credit. However, he called me. Everyday. Sometimes more than once. He'd call me when I'd gone to bed, and we'd talk for hours at a time. He kept me in touch with the rest of the world, you could say. I grew to love him as my best friend. Maybe more.

6 days before I was due to be set free. I was on the phone to Damon in my room. I was laughing at something he said, when I saw Jenna in the doorway.

"Gotta go." I muttered down the phone and hung up quick. I looked up at Jenna, all butter-wouldn't-melt.

"Who was that?" Damn, my innocent look hadn't worked.

"Nobody!"

"Uh huh. Sure." Awwwwww, now she thought I had some secret dodgy boyfriend. Oh well, close enough.

"What can I do you for then, Jen?" Change the subject.

"Just came to say … you're free."

"You WHATTTTTTTT?"

"I've relented. You have earned your freedom. Go out, meet your mates, get pissed, whatever. Be back by eleven or call if you're stopping over somewhere." Jenna was nearly knocked over by my flying hug.

"Thankyou, Jennaaaa!" I sang.

"okay, okay, calm down." Jenna backed out of the room, hands held defensively in front of her, smiling. I whirled around and grabbed my phone.

"Damon?" I was still 'singing'.

"You sound happy!" Why is it that his voice sounded even sexier than normal? Never mind, it was yummy .

"I've been let out early – can you meet up?" I was bouncing up and down on my bum on my bed.

"I can pick you up – meet you across the road in five?" He sounded jubilant.

"See ya there!" I hung up and flew round my room. I was only wearing scruffy jeans and a shirt open over a vest, but I didn't care. Grabbing my purse and phone, I slid on some sandals and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"See ya, Jenna!" I yelled as I hurtled past her, her face looking completely bemused. I ran out of the door, down the drive, out onto the pavement, round the corner and there he was, standing by his car, his grin a match to mine. I ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. They snaked round my waist and held me close. I breathed in his scent, blissfully happy. We pulled back slightly, and stood looking at each other, still hugging.

"Hello stranger." Damon was still smiling.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I joked, beaming at him breathlessly.

"It's been a while." He hugged me tightly again. "I had almost forgotten what you looked like."

"Likewise!". We laughed. I had never wanted to kiss him more in my life, but I exercised self control.

"So." Damon was talking into my hair. "You coming round mine?"

"Will Stefan be there?" I hadn't told anyone how close Damon and I were. Especially not Elena and her other half.

"He and Elena have a date out of town, and they're staying a hotel." He sounded amused at the thought. I pulled a face.

"Ooooh-errr." We laughed again and untangled ourselves. He opened my door for me and I got in. When he started the engine, I suddenly thought of something.

"Damon?" I tried to sound politely curious.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He used the endearment lightly, and my heart gave a small (embarrassing) stutter.

"How recently have you … fed?" My voice stayed completely neutral. At least, I hoped it did.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. I was feeding when you called me – that's why I was able to pick you up so quickly." I hid my repulsion, and looked straight ahead. He saw my face though. "Hey." His fingers drew my face to face his. "I didn't kill him and he was a dirty old pimp anyway." His fingers caressed my cheek, calming me. I smiled at him, shyly, but I did smile. I leant into his hand and closed my eyes. He stroked my cheek for a few more seconds then puled away. We turned into his drive.

"10 o'clock." I yawned, stretching. We'd been talking and arsing about for over two hours. Now, we were sat on the sofa, drinking wine and being very civilised.

"Your curfew isn't till eleven, is it?" Awww, Damon didn't want me to go. Sweet.

"Yeah, but I don't want to push Jenna too far on my first night of freedom."

"Okay." Damon sighed and collected our empty glasses. I followed him through to the kitchen. He dumped our glasses in the sink, then turned and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. It surprised me, but I returned it gladly. There was something more desperate in this hug that set apart from others. I couldn't doubt Damon's feeling for me, and I wanted to return them, but it just felt too soon. After several minutes, he let go of me, but kept holding my hand.

"Come on Rhia. I'll take you home." And, for the first time, I didn't object to his calling me Rhia.

We stopped near my house. I sighed, grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"I'll see you at the weekend, yeah?" I looked back at him. He nodded once, his face deep in thought. "Bye then." I turned to walk away when I heard a car door open. I looked back and he was walking round his car, resolve on his face. He stopped in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. He hesitated. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, his mouth covered mine. His kiss was sweet and soft, as if I was incredibly delicate and breakable. I stood there, unmoving, trying to remember my own name, as he kissed me. Damon pulled back, trying to gauge my reaction. His eyes were full of hope and love. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. His arms snaked round my waist, holding me securely to his perfectly sculpted body. My hands linked behind his head and the kiss became more urgent. I could have stood there, kissing him, all night. By the time we pulled back, we were both breathing hard.

"Stay with me." Damon whispered in my ear. He kissed me, a little line of feather light kisses across my cheek, my jawbone, my mouth.

"Well, I don't have school tomorrow." I was interrupted by his hungry kiss. "And I can text Jenna." He kissed me again, and we got back into his car, hand in hand. I sighed with happiness.


	20. Chapter 19 TIME OF MY LIFE

Chapter Nineteen – Time of my Life

I pulled my hand out of Damon's. He looked at me, worried.

"I have to text Jenna." He nodded. I got out my phone and started typing.

_Hey Jenna is it ok if I stay round a m8s house 2nite?_

I sent that text and crossed my fingers. My phone buzzed.

_Whos house?_

Arrggghhhh why do adults have to be so awkward? Oh well, a lie won't hurt her.

_Sophies place. She can drop me bak in the morning._

I sent that and looked at Damon, who was smiling.

"So I'm called Sophie now, am I?" He teased. I elbowed him the ribs and he laughed.

_Ok then. B safe and u need 2 be bak b4 midday._

"I've got the go ahead. I can stay with you!" I was happy now, naturally.

"No you can't." I looked at him in shock. "You've only got permission to stay with Sophie, remember?" Thank God. He was only teasing. I growled at him and he laughed, linking our fingers together. I leaned across the handbrake and rested my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around me and kissed my head.

"How long have you ... _liked_ me for?" I asked Damon. It's a typical question, right?

"First time I met you." I blushed. Damon's arm tightened round me. "Have I told you how much I love it when you blush?" I blushed an even deeper red, and he laughed. "Well, I answered your question, now you have to answer one of mine."

"Go on then."

"Are you scared of me?" I blinked. I was not expecting that question. "I mean, I'm the big, scary vampire, who's killed too many people to count. Does that not terrify you and make you want to run screaming for the hills?" Damon looked at me. I frowned and thought about that for a second.

"Not really, no. I trust you and I know you've changed."

"So, not scared of me, eh?" Damon's voice sounded mischievous and I wondered if I should rethink my answer. We were on a dark, deserted road, after all. "We'll see about that." He jerked the steering wheel sharply to the right and I was flung back against my door. He pulled it to the left and I screamed. I was getting flashbacks of that day, the day my life changed forever. We changed direction again and I glared hysterically at Damon.

"Stop it, Damon! PLEASE!" I screamed at him. I was crying because of my memories. He heard the hysterical note in my voice and immediately stopped the car. He shot round to my side of the car and sat me on his lap. I sobbed into my hands.

"I'm sorry Rhia. Are you hurt? Why are you crying? Sweetheart?" I was shaking my head, trying to get rid of the images that were playing through my mind.

"I was ... getting ... flashbacks." I gulped and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I should have thought." Damon sounded dumbstruck. "I just ... sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." I clutched onto him tight as the images faded. He stroked my hair back as I cried myself out. When I looked up and wiped my eyes, I found Damon looking at me, full of concern. He wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He was deadly serious. I clutched onto him. He chuckled. "Is that a no?" I nodded. "Is that a yes then?" I frowned and shook my head. "No?" I nodded again. "Yes?"

"NO, DON'T TAKE ME HOME, DAMN YOU!" His teasing had worked though – I was smiling. We laughed and held onto each other. He kissed my forehead again and my insides turned into gooey mush.

"My place, then?" Damon asked.

"Only if I drive." Damon looked worried – thinking about our last driving lesson I was sure. "Don't be scared, I have had more lessons."

We pulled up outside his house and I killed the engine. I got out of the car…

…and was swept off my feet by Damon. He cradled me in his arms and his lips found mine. I was vaguely aware of him closing the car door and carrying me up the path, but I was too busy snogging him to pay too much attention to my surroundings. He put me down to unlock the door, then picked me up again to carry me across the threshold. He stopped just inside the doorway and looked down at me.

"Thresholds, eh?" I teased. He smirked and kissed me again. We stayed there for a few minutes (or possibly an hour…a day…a week…a month…a year…a millennia) then he gently set me on my feet. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and I slipped an arm around his waist. He turned his face into my hair.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He muttered into my hair.

"Do you?"

"Are you offering?" He picked my hand up and ran his nose over the blue veins on the inside of my wrist.

"Are you?" I was trying to figure out if he was serious. Apparently not. I smiled and leant against his hard, cold, perfect chest. How can something be wrong if it feels so right? I wondered. Me and Damon just fitted together, like two halves of the same being. How could Elena warn me away from him? Screw that, how could I have loathed him when we first met? WE walked up the stairs, taking our time. We had forever. At least, he did.

When we got up to his room, however, things changed. He dragged me over to his bed really quite violently and it took all of my (puny) strength to pause for long enough to kick off my shoes. He spun me round to face him and once again he kissed me (I was going to have bruised lips). One hand stayed round my waist, the other entwined in my hair, holding me tightly to him, making escape impossible. Yeah right, as if I'd wanna escape? Who would? I responded, though not quite as sure of myself as him. I had never been kissed like this before, hell, he was only the second guy I had kissed! Somehow we had ended up kneeling on his bed (I had missed that bit happening). I was confident to say the least. I mean, the (in)famous, untouchable, Damon Salvatore loved me! Who wouldn't feel confident. I shyly (well, not really confident then, I guess) ran one hand over his toned chest. Jaysus he was buff! He pulled out of my arms, only to pull off his shirt quickly and then come back. I kissed him again, but I was a bit confuddled. We'd only been a been a proper couple for what, an hour? Sure I had known him for months, but still. He was moving a bit fast. I wondered (with horror) if he was planning on helping me lose my virginity by the end of the night. I wouldn't let him go that far! As much as I love him, I couldn't…well not yet at least…you know. Fuck him. He slipped off the shirt that I had been wearing over my vest top. My heart pounded and alarms bells started ringing. We had been making out for ages now and to be honest I had been pretty knackered before. His tongue was lightly tracing my lips and I (figuratively) shivered. I became suddenly aware of his hands, which had just been round my waist, running around the waistband of my jeans, particularly at the front. Where the zip is. Oh hell. Sure I had been doing some exploring of my own, but I had stayed well away from _that area_. His fingers were playing with the button now, and I put a hand over them to stop him. He quit kissing me and looked into my eyes. I slowly shook my head. He sighed (bloody hell, he wanted it that bad? Or maybe he thought I was easy?) and he pulled away.

"Sorry Rhia." I swear he was blushing. "I guess I got a bit carried away." He was breathing heavily. So was I.

"S'okay. You can't help yourself, can you? I mean, I know I'm hot, but still…" I teased. He looked embarrassed. I giggled. Damon suddenly spun round and sat on the end of the bed. I shuffled over to him and rested my head on his (bare) chest. I put my arms around his (bare) waist and closed my eyes. I felt him turning his face towards me and burying it in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you." He whispered. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest and do a victory dance, but I covered up my frankly ridiculous reaction.

"I know." He chuckled, and his sweet scent washed over me. "Love you, too." I added quietly. He lay down on the pillow and pulled me down next to him. I shifted so my head was lying on his (bare, muscly, oh-my-god-amayzing-six-pack, sexy) chest, and put an arm over him. He held onto my hand and put his other arm around my neck. I twisted my free hand up to hold his free hand and he laughed softly. He kissed my hair, again, again.

"Go sleep, Rhia. I won't leave you. I'll look after you, no matter what." Damon continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear and I smiled as my eyelids drooped. I wondered idly how bruised my lips would be in the morning. Oh well, I had bigger things to worry about. Namely, Elena and Stefan.

I woke up in the morning with sunlight streaming through the window. I cuddled in closer to Damon and felt him stroke my hand. I didn't say anything, blissfully happy there in Damon's arms. I wanted to stay there forever. I was vaguely aware of a door opening, but I either did not notice the close proximity of it or didn't care. I was suddenly rudely brought out of my reverie by shouts of alarm.

"Rhiannon, get away from him!" That was Elena.

"Damon, don't you dare touch her!" Stefan.

Oh shit. Kackeverdammte. Fuck. Piss. Crap. And poo.

Ahhhhhhhh, another chapter done. A few notes on this chapter…

'**Kackeverdammte' means 'unholy shit' auf Deutsch. At least, that is what meine schwester tells me. She may be wrong. She has been before.**

**I'm a teeny bit religious, and was brought up with the whole no-sex-before-marriage thing. Therefore, no sex between Rhiannon and Damon. Soz.**

**This chapter would kinda be my heaven on earth –I mean, making out with Ian Somerhalder/Damon Salvatore? Yes please!**

**One more thing….**

**I have been a very bad influence on my sister and guess what? She now has a FanFic account (woop!). Check her out (not literally).**

**Her account name – FamiliarTasteOfPoison**

**Her story name – Not An Angel**

**Story summary – Harry Potter story – Malfoy/O.C. romance. A year after the death of Voldemort, a new girl arrives at Hogwarts. But what is she hiding, and why is Malfoy so drawn to her?**

**Seriously, have a look, es ist sehr gut!**

**MY TWENTIETH UPDATE! CELEBRATE WITH ME BY REVIEWING! I CAN ALWAYS IMPROVE!**

**Review! Rebiew! Rewiew! Reziew! Veriew! Vebiew! Wubiew! Wewiew! **

** 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe£**

**3Saskia £**

****


	21. Chap 20 LESSON LEARNED IN TIME Elena POV

Chapter 20 – Lesson Learned in Time

**~Elena's POV~**

I let Stefan drag me through the door, giggling. The hotel had kicked us out at 9, so we decided to come back here for … an extension on our night together, shall we say? He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. Our tongues entwined as his ran his hand over my bum. We broke off and he gave my butt a little squeeze. I laughed and slapped his in return. He was a lot more confident now than he was when I first slept with him. I liked it.

"Come on then, bad boy." I batted my eyelashes at his provocatively. "What more have you got?" We'd been going at it pretty hard.

"More than you!" He flipped back and I slipped a hand in his back pocket.

"We'll see about that!" I toyed with the buttons at the top of my shirt coyly. He kissed me again, slyly undoing another button on my shirt. I giggled again as we broke apart.

"We had better go warn Damon." Stefan sighed.

"Or kick him out." I grinned mischievously. WE ran up the stairs together (he let me win) and stood outside Damon's door. Without knocking, we burst in. The scene there struck me, hard. Damon was in bed, shirtless (and maybe more-less) with a dark haired girls lying in his arms. He had been playing with the girls hair, but when we came in he turned to us and snarled. Her eyes shot towards the door and I realised in shock that I knew her!

"Rhiannon, get away from him!" I shrieked at the same time that Stefan growled

"Damon, don't you dare touch her!" This didn't have the planned effect. Instead of Rhiannon waking up from the trance that Damon had obviously put her in, and come running to me, Rhiannon just sat up (fully clothed, I noted with relief) and ran her hand through her short, purple curls. She looked pretty pissed off. Damon just looked mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon snarled.

"I could ask you the same." I retorted, furious that he could take advantage of a girl in her state. "Ree, come over here now." Rhiannon sighed and swung her legs out of the bed. Damon stood up, with trousers still on, thank God.

"Can't you just bugger off and leave us in peace? I only just woke up!" Didn't she understand that I was doing her a favour? Damon had really messed her mind up – I was going to kill. Not sure how, but I was. I shot him a filthy look, and was surprised at how he was stood. He was sort of angling himself round where Rhiannon, on the edge of sliding into a crouch to defend her. Weird.

"We need to talk." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door. I shot a look at Stefan and he nodded – he would talk to Damon. I gave Damon a parting death stare and he smiled fleetingly. Jesus, how far was he stuck up his own arse? I turned back to Rhiannon and saw her smiling at Damon as the door swung shut; a warm, tender smile, not one from a girl in a trance. I marched her down to the living room and sat her on the sofa. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Here goes my morning with Stefan.

"Why the hell are you here? Why were you with Damon? I told you to keep the hell away from him!" I shot out the questions like gunfire, but she didn't flinch. She sat there looking totally calm and to be honest – bored.

"I am here because Jenna set me free early and I wanted to see Damon."

"Why the hell did you want to see Damon?" She shot me a disparaging look.

"What the hell did it look like? I love him and he loves me." She said this totally matter of fact and deadpan, but I could hear the tension in her voice.

"What? You and Damon? Seriously? Are you out of your mind? Damon is incapable of loving anyone but himself!" I wanted to shake the girl – how could she be so stupid?

"You're wrong." Rhiannon said simply. I gave a small scream of frustration, then decided to change tack. I sat down next to her and took her hands.

"No, hunny. Damon, is evil. He can control you into doing stuff you don't want to, or make you think that you feel a certain way about him. It's a lie. Everything he has said to you is a lie!" I spoke gently, as if talking to a child.

"No. I trust him and he trusts me. I would put my life in his hands without second thought." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"If he trusted you, he would have told you everything – and you wouldn't be here now." I saw something inside her snap and she stood up, pushing my hands away, hers clenched into fists at her sides.

"He has told me everything and I've told him everything."

"No, he hasn't – he doesn't dare!" I was on my feet now.

"I know he's a vampire. I know he's killed more people to count and that most of them were just killed for his own gain. I know about Katherine and how both he and Stefan loved her, or thought they did. I know she turned them both and how she was the spitting image of you." She paused and took a breath. I stared at her, shock all over her face. "I know exactly what he likes to have for dinner and I know that he loved to annoy Stefan just cos Stefan had you. Don't you see?" He voice softened. "I'm in love. Can't you try to be happy for me?" It took me a couple of seconds to talk.

"If he told you all that, why did you stay?"

"He told me a month ago, Elena! A month!" She was using her hands a lot. I realised I had crossed a line. "That night you abandoned me at that party? Remember? That night you took me to a party and then fucked off with Stefan. I had no car and not enough money for a taxi. I thought I should hang around the pond to sober up a bit before I got a bus. Some drunk idiots decided to pick a fight with me. They ended up seriously winded and with a broken nose. I ended up chucked in the bloody pond, which, can I mention, is a hell of a lot deeper than it looks." Rhiannon had obviously bottled all this up for weeks. All her anger and irritation at me came pouring out like a river, or more accurate, a tsunami. "So I got out and realised I would have to get a taxi and pay double when I got home. I was waiting for the taxi I had called when Damon pulled up." She shot me a filthy look. "Who always seemed more kind and thoughtful than you, Elena. I went back to his and we told each other everything. Did you know that Damon is the only fucking person who knows my whole story? He's the only one I've trusted and loved enough. He's changed, Elena, and he's changed because of me." Rhiannon turned away and as she did I was shocked at the glint of tears in her eyes. She had basically just blamed me for it all. Gee, thanks(!)

"How many times have you stayed round here?" I asked cautiously – I didn't want her blowing off again.

"I've slept round here three times, including last night." Rhiannon answered sharply, still obviously pissed off.

"How could you be so stupid?" I breathed in spite of myself. I held my breath, waiting for the onslaught. It didn't come.

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who is _screwing_ a vampire?" She retorted dryly. I gasped and blushed – I had walked into that one.

"Stefan's different!"

"Uh-huh?" She raised one eyebrow, a habit I swore she had got off Damon. "How was your night? I understand you were out of town?" I blushed even deeper.

"Good, thankyou." I replied tightly and the ghost of a smile crossed her face.

"Now do you understand? You love Stefan. I love Damon. Sure, Damon may be a bit more bad-ass…alright, a lot more bad-ass than Stefan, but what would the world be like if everyone was the same?" She was talking softly now. "Don't you see?" She repeated. Then, lightbulb.

"Oh. You do love him and he loves you, he's not controlling you or anything." Epiphany time!

"Well, he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be…" We laughed and went upstairs to see if our boyfriends had finished yet.

BTW The next chappie will be Stefan POV – I thought its would be quite good if I did more chapters from other peoples POV. Tell me what you think and REEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! I am hyyyypnooootiiiiiissinnnngggg yooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	22. Chapter 21 DEAD SKIN ON TRIAL Stefan POV

Chapter 21 – Dead Skin on Trial

**~Stefan's POV~**

As I walked into Damon's room, my eyes took in several things at once.

Damon's shirt and a feminine shirt lay on the floor.

Damon in bed with someone, stroking her dark hair.

Damon snarling and the girl looking round.

The girl was Rhiannon.

"Damon don't you dare touch her!" I roared and at the same time Elena screamed at Rhiannon;

"Rhiannon, get away from him!" Damon gave me the evils and Rhiannon sat up, running her hand through her tousled, purple hair. She had taken off the shirt she had been wearing over a vest top, but was otherwise fully clothed. They both looked mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon snarled, shooting daggers.

"I could ask you the same!" Elena snapped – she was seriously pissed off. So was I – trust Damon to ruin our morning together. "Ree, get over here now!" Elena ordered. Rhiannon sighed but did as she was told, rolling her eyes. Damon stood up, still with his trousers on, thank God.

"Can't you just bugger off and leave us in peace? I only just woke up!" Rhiannon was complaining about us helping her. Jesus, Damon really had gotten to her. I was going to stake him, I swear.

"We need to talk." Elena grabbed Rhiannon and started pulling her away. She shot me a look as she passed, her beautiful, smouldering eyes communicating with me. 'Take care of Damon,' her eyes said, showing regret for our lost morning. I nodded and turned back to my brother, just in time to see him grinning at Rhiannon as the door swung shut. His gaze turned to me and it was pure fury.

"You have no right to come into my room uninvited." Damon snarled through his teeth.

"But it's a good job we did though, isn't it? Before poor Rhiannon got killed!" I growled right back. We were both in fighting stances, our fists clenched and teeth bared.

"You don't understand, _little brother_. Rhiannon was never in any danger." Damon's anger was barely controlled.

"Pull the other one, it's got bells." I snapped. "What were you doing to her?"

"Nothing compared to what you and Elena were doing last night, I'm sure." He smiled at me, teeth glistening. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? You compelled Rhiannon into staying here last night to get back at me? I thought you were in love with Katherine? Go on, enlighten me – I'm lost." I faked confusion.

"So did I." Damon said softly. "Then I met Rhiannon." I threw my head back and laughed.

"So now you're saying you love Rhiannon? That's rich, coming from you!" I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"How is it?" Damon shouted. "If you can have Elena, why can't I have Rhiannon? Why am I not allowed to love, _little brother_?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I never said you weren't allowed. I just know that you are incapable of love, or any kind of compassion! You kill without a thought, and then you think you can love? I bet you haven't told her the truth have you?" I goaded.

"I have. A month ago. The night of that party which Elena ran off with you from. She stayed round here that night and I told her. Everything. You see, I trust her, and she trusts me. You should understand." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let me get this straight. You and Rhiannon supposedly love each other and she knows everything?" Damon nodded once. "Well then I know that you're lying! If she knew everything then she wouldn't be here. She would be running for her own safety, her self-preservation would kick in. You've influenced her, haven't you?" It didn't make sense.

"Goddammit, Stefan I haven't influenced her! We are in love and there is nothing more to it. Elena didn't run away screaming when she figured that you were a vampire did she? Why should Rhiannon – she's been through a hell of a lot more."

"Elena's parents died too, Damon!" I shouted. How could he think everything was fine, when it was so clearly not.

"You don't know Rhiannon's whole story though, do you? I'm the only person she's told everything to. Like I said, trust."

"So, how many times have you fed on her? I'm guessing she's just a fridge for you, right? Caroline ignoring you now?" It was a step too far. Damon flipped.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Damon was shaking me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I. Am. In. Love. Can't you accept that Rhiannon is as much a part of me as Elena is a part of you." He drew his hands back, although he still looked murderous. "And FYI, I have fed on her. Once. Because she let me."

"WHHHAAAAATTTTT?" I was shell shocked. Damon turned away. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. He folded up Rhiannon's shirt and put it back on the bed.

"I've changed, Stefan. I'm changing. For her. Get over it." Damon pushed past me and made for the door. Just before he left, it hit me. I had noticed, somewhere in the back of my brain, that in the past few weeks Damon _had _been acting different. More compassionate. I remember on at least two occasions he had smelt of deer blood, but I had thought nothing of it. Until now.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I gasped. Damon paused and turned slightly.

"No shit, Sherlock." He turned again to open the door. Before he could touch the handle, it swung open sharply from someone pushing it on the other side. It wacked Damon on the nose. He went down.

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun. Mwahahahahahaha. I did a funny!

**I am very sorry about the long interval between updates. First I burnt my finger on my hair straightners, so I was typing one man down for a few days. Then I got braces, so my gob was hurting and making me feel miserable, so I didn't do any typing for a few more days. Then I got the Vampire Diaries Season One DVD Boxset, so I was leeetle bit distracted. Alright a lot distracted. What can I say? Ian Somerhalder is HAWWWTTTT and I am only human.**

**Okay, enough with the excuses. I will try to post more often now. I'm sorry.**

**Also, check out the story I'm gonna be beta-ing…**

**Authors name – cataloo456**

**Story name – Within**

**Story category – Harry Potter. Dramione.**

**Can't put a summary in right now, cos my internet is down on this old crappy computer I am using because I can't go on my mom's laptop, so I can't find it. Just find the story and get reading, folks! It's gooooooddd, promise.**

**Also, a BIIIIIIGGGGG shout out to my favey author ATM, Jade2140 – you're stories are amayyzing and I apologise if I put the wrong numbers on the end of your PenName. I lova yoooooouuuuuuu!**

**More updates soon, I promise…..reviews make me type quicker…XD**

**Sozzy bout long note. Won't happen again. I hope.**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ooh yeah, almost forgot. Did ya get the pun in the chapter title? Quite good for me, if I do say so myself…**

**If you don't get it, no offence but you're a teeny bit stoopid. Don't matter – there's nothing wrong with stoopid people. Not much right with them either though…..no grudges.**

**Okay, I'm going now to carry on typing the story, and not this ridiculously long A/N. Buh biiiii!**


	23. Chapter 22 HEAVEN AND HELL

Chapter 22 – Heaven and Hell.

_A/N The chapter titles won't be related to Green Day – Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) anymore. I will think of another song I can use, promise. XXXX_

**~Rhiannon's POV~**

"Oh My God, Damon, I am soo sorry!" I hugged Damon and buried my head in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" When I had opened the door, I was a bit too enthusiastic and it hit Damon's face. Because the door was wooden, his poor little nose was now all broked! I helped him to sit up.

"Rhia, calm down. Vampire healing, remember? It'll be fine in a few seconds." He poked it to prove his point. "Ow." I moaned again and hid my face. I felt his hands pulling my hands away from my face. I looked at him, remorseful. His nose was kinda red. Ooops. I leaned forward and (very gently) kissed the tip of his conk. He laughed, one of my favourite sounds in the world and slid his arms around my waist. I glanced up at Elena and Stefan. Their faces were a mixture or amusement, confuddlement and worry.

"Ooh, Damon. Abusive relationships much?" Stefan broke the awkward silence. It was a dig at Damon's old way of life, we all knew, but we couldn't help it. All four of us laughed. Damon pulled me to my feet.

"Go on then. It's only 10 a.m. You may as well go and enjoy your morning." I grinned rakishly at Elena. She blushed. I wiggled my eyebrows at their retreating backs. When we were finally alone, Damon and I sat on his bed. I snuggled into him, liking how his arms fit around me.

"Sorry about your nose." I murmured into his chest.

"Don't worry about it, sweet heart." He kissed the top of my head. "And, seeing as we were so rudely interrupted earlier…good morning, gorgeous." I blushed.

"Good morning, handsome." I muttered shyly, and he chuckled, pulling me closer. We didn't move from each others arms, enjoying our few minutes of silence. Then, spoiling everything, my stomach rumbled. Damon laughed.

"Breakfast, perhaps?"

"You offering?"

"Why? You want?" Damon pressed his wrist to my mouth, a teasing smile on his face. I giggled and gently bit it. Of course, not hard enough to damage. He laughed again.

"Come on hunny, too early for the red stuff. Orange juice and cereal do you?" Damon held my hand and helped me up.

"And what for you?"

"Don't tempt me." He growled and buried his face in my neck. I froze. He laughed again, and kissed my neck, up my neck, over my ear, along my cheek, and finally down to my lips. We kissed slowly for several minutes and I linked my hands behind his neck. His hands were resting on my hips, fingers through the belt loops of my jeans. I cautiously ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, inviting me in. It would have gotten more intense, but then we had a protester. My tummy. Damon broke away and laughed against my lips, a soft chuckle. We rested our foreheads against each others and worked on evening out our breathing.

"Love you, Rhia." Damon whispered.

"Love you, Damon." I replied. We stayed still, in each others arms, forgetting about breakfast and indeed everything but each other. Then we heard the noises from across the corridor in Stefan's room. We looked at each other.

"Urghhh." Damon groaned.

"Ewwwww!" I squealed. We pulled a face at each other. Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We raced down the stairs, giggling.

An hour later, we were sprawled across the sofa in the more informal living room, watching TV. His arm was around my waist. We had been flicking through the music channels trying to find good music. Unfortunately, our tastes in music differ. A lot.

"Give me the remote!" Damon waved it out of my reach and I grabbed for it. Crap, missed. "I hate bloody Pitbull – you like this shit?" I grabbed at the remote again.

"Ahh, but I know you want me. You know I want ya." He taunted as he held the remote higher and tickled me. I squealed. I was incredibly ticklish.

"Stop it!" He stopped. I grabbed the remote and successfully flipped the channel. I flicked over to Kerrang and guess what?

"Do as I say, not as I do because I shit so deep you can't run away!" I sang (badly) along to Green Day – Walking Contradiction.

"Okay, I suppose this is better than Pitbull." Damon conceded. We sang along together, our voices in harmony. Guess what was next? More goood music.

"Now I know, that I can't make you stay. But where's, your heart?" MCR Famous Last Words. Good music, Damon's arms around me, him whispering into my hair…my morning was complete.

We arrived back near my house. Damon looked at me, pleading with his gorgeous, piercing blue eyes.

"No I can't stay with you anymore, Damon. You've survived without me for 150 years, you can last until the weekend." He pushed his bottom lip out, looking so pathetically adorable that my heart melted. "Oh, come here." I leaned towards him and kissed him one last time. After a minute, I tried to pull away, but Damon's hand was on the back of my head, entwined in my hair, holding me to him. I was not going anywhere, apparently. I kissed him for a bit longer, but then I started to get really paranoid about the time. I tried to break off again. No luck. Oh well, he asked for it. I shut my mouth and didn't move. He pulled away and looked at me grumpily.

"Jenna will wonder where I am." I reminded him. He pouted. Jeeesh, he was being a right clingy girl. I stared him down, but as always, his perfect face ruined my resolve. I gave in and treated him to one last kiss. "One for the road." Damon grinned at me.

"Goodbye, my love." He kissed my head.

"See ya, fangs!" I flipped back. He laughed and I got out of the car. I waved him off beaming like an idiot. I had pulled Damon Salvatore! Go me! I did a little dance, then pulled myself together. I turned towards the house. Time to tell Jenna. Awww, hell!

Waddya think?

**Song credits…..**

**Pitbull – I know you want me (I hate Pitbull, so don't expect the CD name!)**

**Green Day – Walking Contradiction – Insomniac**

**My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words – Welcome to the Black Parade.**

**Also, the song from the very first chapter…..**

**My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade – Welcome to the Black Parade.**

**One more thing…**

**I never really planned this story out much, and I literally decided Rhiannon's name in a spur of the moment decision just before I wrote it. Can anybody tell me if at any point so far I have given her a surname? PM me or review if you have an answer.**

**Ta**

**Review!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	24. Chapter 23 I FEEL PRETTY

Chapter 23 – I Feel Pretty!

_A/N – CHEESE ALERT!_

"Hi Jenna!" I dumped my bag on the table.

"Hey Ree. How was the sleepover?" Marvellous, wonderful, fantastic, amazing, cute, handsome, sexy, Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon…

"It was good. Didn't get to sleep till about 2."

"Oh so quite early then? Sensible bedtime – I'm proud!" Jenna said sarcastically. I giggled…if only she knew…not yet.

"I'm gonna go shower then get some work done, kay?" I picked up my bag.

"Sure." Jenna had already turned away. "Oh, Ree? Do you know where Elena is?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Bad Elena. Bad, bad, baaaaaaad Elena.

"Obviously not. So where is she?"

"Her and Stefan booked a hotel room out of town for a night." I started making my escape.

"WHHAAATTT?" I heard Jenna scream as I ran up the stairs. I put my stuff away and plugged in my MP3. I checked my phone for messages. There were three – one from Elena and two from Damon. I looked at the one from Elena first

_Pls dont tell jenna tht i ws in a hotel rm lst nite wid stefan. Jus say I'm round his. X_

Oops. Oh well. I clicked on the nest one.

_Missin u alredy, beautiful. Xxxxxx_

I blushed. It was sent three minutes after I had left him. Ha! He obsessed! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_Wot u doin wkend? Luv ya xxx_

I opened a new message and replied.

_I dont no. Wot am i doin the wkend? U tell me. Miss u 2 (tho not obsessed like u :P) xxxx_

I put my phone down. Damon could wait – I needed a shower. More importantly, I needed to 'fess up to Jenna. That was scary. She'll be fine with me having a boyfriend I know, but when I tell her it's Damon Salvatore…let's just say I'm more than a little worried about her reaction. I skipped over a couple of songs on my MP3 and grabbed some clean clothes. I went to my en suite and closed the door. I could still hear my MP3 as I showered and I sang along. Well, if it can be called singing.

_#This looks like a job for me so everybody, just follow me, cos we need a little, controversy cos it feels so empty without me! #_

I came back through to my room, fully dressed, and was towel drying my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come it!" I yelled, grabbing the remote for the speakers and turning the volume down – it was Evanescence – My Immortal (Band Version), which isn't really a song you can listen to at mind-numbing volumes anyway. The door opened.

"You seem happy." Jeremy remarked dryly, leaning against my doorframe. I beamed at him and danced over.

"I am." I gave him a quick hug. Now he looked disturbed.

"Hey, what are you on? Trust me, I know about this stuff." Jeremy grinned at me.

"Have you seen West Side Story?" I asked.

"Yesssss, it was my mom's favourite, so I saw it with her several times. Why?" Jeremy looked confuddled. I turned off my MP3 and faced him, a grin on my face.

_#I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight._

_I feel charming, oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel,_

_And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real! #_

I grabbed Jer's hands and started dancing round the room with him. He looked seriously…creeped out? Thank God he had closed the door! I dragged him over to my full-length mirror.

_#See that pretty girl in that mirror there?_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning, and entrancing, feel like running and dancing for joy!_

_For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy! #_

"Uh-huh. Who the luck guy then?" Jeremy studied my face, bemused.

"Nobody!" I sang. It was a lie.

"Likely. Who is it? Do I know him?" Jeremy was a man on a mission. Screw that, he was a gossip.

"Mayyybe." I danced around him, messing about. He was about to ask even more for the gossip tank, but I cut him off.

_#I feel pretty! Oh so pretty, that the city should give me its key!_

_A committee should be organised to honour me!_

_I feel dizzy! I feel sunny! I feel fizzy and funny and fine!_

_And so pretty – Miss America can just resign! #_

Jeremy was getting into it now. My excitement and my general in-the-mood-for-singing-really-cheesy-songs-that-reflected-my-mood-ness was contagious.

_#See that pretty girl in that mirror there?_

_#What mirror where?_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Which? What? Where? Whom?_

_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning_

_You feel stunning!_

And entrancing!

_And entrancing!_

Feel like running and dancing for joy Feel like running and dancing for joy For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy! # For you're loved by a pretty wonderful boy! #

Jeremy spun me round and bowed. I laughed delightedly as I curtsied.

"You sang!"

"No, I didn't!" Jeremy tried to keep him embarrassed face down. "So who is it? Please tell me – I won't tell a soul, I promise." I sighed.

"Tell you what. I'm going to tell Jenna now, so come down with me!" I grabbed his hand – it's so not fair: he is two years younger than I am but he's way taller! Curse my short-arse-ness. Grrrrr. "I need your moral support."

"Woah. That bad?"

"Jenna. How are you?" I clapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Damn. Didn't fool her. She is better at this whole 'parent thing' than she gives herself credit for.

"Can I pretty please have a phone top up please?"

"Cut the creeping. You were set free early but the rest of your punishment still stands." Jenna put her hands on her hips. "Why do you need it? A specifically good reason."

"Ermmm." I took a deep breath and shot Jeremy a 'help me!' look. He just smirked. "I've kinda got a boyfriend." Jenna's jaw literally dropped. I had no idea that people actually did that!

"Since when?" Jenna choked out.

"Couple of days?" If I said last night, she would guess that I hadn't been round Sophie's.

"Who is he?" This was the hard part. I bit my lip.

"Promise you'll give him a chance?" Jenna's eyebrows shot up. I desperately looked at Jeremy, who had just got a can of Coke out of the fridge. "It's Damon Salvatore." Jenna's face froze. I heard Jeremy coughing and spluttering on the mouthful of Coke he had just drank. Oops.

"You're going out with Damon?" Jenna's voice shook with disbelief. "I thought you hated him!"

"I did. We've been like, best friends for a couple of months now. Catch up."

"Have you…" Jenna seemed unable to finish. "You know…done **it**?"

"What? Fuck, no! Damon may be older than Stefan, but that doesn't mean I've shagged him in the two days we've been going out! Grounded, remember?" I was blushing furiously.

"Well, I suppose that's one good thing." Jenna sighed. "Fine, I'll get you a top up. But you need to be careful with Damon, ok?"

"Don't worry. We're fine – we're out of this world!" I shot a look at Jeremy, wondering if he had got the West Side Story reference. His smirk suggested he had. I turned back to Jenna, and realised that she was in full gossip mode now. Uh-oh.

"So, who asked who?" Jenna sat me down opposite her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jeremy mouthing 'Damon Salvatore?' at me.

"Well, he didn't exactly ask." I grinned at the memory of it.

"What did he do then?"

"Uh. Kissed me? As in, proper kiss?" I rolled my eyes at Jeremy, and saw him shaking in silent laughter at my discomfort. This was the sort of stuff I would much rather discuss with my girlfriends, not my foster mom!

"And what did you do?"

"What do you think, Jenna?" She shrugged. "I kissed him back, stupid!" How thick can you get? She had been my age once!

"When are you gonna meet up with him?" Jesus, 20Q much?

"I think he's taking me out at the weekend." I stood up. "Now, have you finished? Only I have homework…" Jenna gestured towards the door and I made my escape. I ran up the stairs two at a time and flung open my door. I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. There was one.

_I'll pick u up 7 on saturday nite. Luv u xxxx 3_

**I am awfully sorry about the song – it is pure cheese but I had it stuck in my head.**

**It's from West Side Story, which I was in as part of my school production this year. I thought it might be funny to have Jeremy sing along heehee!**

**More updates soon and remember – the more reviews I get, the faster I type!**

**Peace, love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	25. Chapter 24 NERVES

Chapter Twenty Four – Nerves

I looked at myself in the mirror. Dark purple hair had been carefully straightened and curved in around the oval face, pale foundation applied onto an even paler face. Dark eyes were framed with black kohl eyeliner, and green eyeshadow dusted over the lids. Rose blusher had been smoothed over high cheekbones, and long lasting tinted lipgloss had been carefully applied. She looked flawless.

And I was terrified. I had been around Damon loads and had never felt uncomfortable. But that had been in the private of his home, or my home, or with other people I knew. This was different. I had absolutely no idea where we were going, but I guessed it would be somewhere with lots of people around. People I didn't know. People that didn't know me. People that would get uncomfortable if they saw me and him kiss – for us, even a small peck usually turned into a full-frontal snog. I knew that it was strange, and uncalled for, but I was nearly pissing myself with worry.

Damon had said to me to dress nice, but casual.

_?_

I turned away from the mirror and started getting changed. I had no idea what 'nice but casual' was, but I did my best. I was wearing a dark purple shift dress, quite loose fitting with a round neck and a large circle cut-out on the back. There was beaded detailing around the neckline and the hem. A black belt was clinching it in at the waist. It was not a 'look at me, I'm a whore!' dress, but it did show my cleavage. It was quite short, so I was wearing black leggings underneath. Like I said, I had no idea what we were doing, and short dresses are _soo _inappropriate for bowling. I pulled on my strappy platforms (so I could kiss Damon without standing on tippy-toes) and picked up the black crop cardi with silver threading. It had been a surprise gift from Jenna, and it was perfect with my outfit. I slung my bag over my shoulder, took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"You look gorgeous, Ree!" Elena exclaimed. She was sat at the table eating a bowl of raspberries.

"Shut up." I muttered. I nicked a few of the raspberries and sat down opposite her.

"So where's he taking you?" Elena inquired.

"No idea." Elena smirked. "I'm actually kinda nervous."

"Awww, why?" She actually patted my hand. Seriously.

"Well, he said to dress 'nice but casual', and I've no idea if this is right." I gestured to my clothes.

"You look perfect. He won't be able to take his eyes off you – and neither will any other guys there." Elena teased.

"That's the number two thing I'm worried about. Three, I've never been on an actual proper date with him, so first date nerves too. And of course, I don't know where we are going." I sighed, glad to get it all out of my system.

"Don't worry, hun. Stefan's done that before … come to think of it Matt did it too! Even if you're around strangers, you'll feel fine cos you know that he'll be there for you. Everyone gets nervous before a date. You'll be fine." Yeesh. I just got the 'guy talk' of Elena. She stood up to put her bowl in the dishwasher and turned around and gave me a little hug. Elena's not all bad, I guess. The doorbell rang. My heart jumped out of my chest and ran away. I gulped and shakily walked to the door. I fumbled with the latch – why do these things have to be so damn awkward? I finally undid it and yanked the door open. My breath caught. Damon, my wonderful Damon, was standing there in dark jeans and a dark blue shirt opened just enough for me to be able to see his abs. And he was holding a single red rose.

"Hey." I breathed. God, why does this seem all Twilight-y? Damon was soo much better than Rob Pattz/Edward Cullen, A.K.A. - the pot-headed tramp.

"Hey." He held the rose out and I took it. Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "You look beautiful, Rhia. So beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I blushed bright red under my make-up. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come in."

I led him through to the kitchen, my fingers twisted in his. Elena looked up from the dishwasher and waved. Damon smiled at her.

"By the way, Elena. Sir Stefan Brood-A-Lot asked me to tell you that he will be coming over at nine." Damon smiled at her again, a slightly mocking smile, a smile that if directed at me I would melt at.

"Thanks for the message, Sir Damon Arse-A-Lot. Look after Ree, okay?" Damon nodded solemnly. "I mean it. If she comes back here hurt or upset, I will make your life hell."

"Well, strictly speaking, I don't have a life…" Elena gave Damon the evils. "Don't worry, Lady Elena Brood-A-Lot, Rhia will be fine with me." He turned my face towards his and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. I blushed and smiled shyly at Elena. She looked back, a cross between bemused and oh-my-god-that-is-so-sweet.

"You two have fun, kay?" She disappeared up the stairs. I turned back to Damon and opened my mouth to speak. A second later, I forgot what I had been going to say, where I was, and I was even hard pushed to remember my own name. Damon's kiss was long and soft, my lips moulding round his. I breathed in his scent as he gently teased my mouth open. I slid my arms around his waist and held onto him tighter, crushing my body against his. We could have stayed like that all night (in fact, we probably would have done), had we not been distracted by someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and blushed at Jeremy. He was grinning at me like an idiot, and I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Hi Jer." My voice sounded guilty. He shook his head and went over to the fridge. I indicated to Damon that he should let go of me but he seemed reluctant. He just turned me round so my back was facing him; his arms still around my waist. He didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. Oh well, he'd been around for 150 odd years, he's probably been caught in worse positions. I shrugged at Jeremy, who had just got a beer from the fridge.

"Hello, Damon." Jeremy's voice dripped with sarcastic politeness. "How are you today?"

"Fine, now that I have Rhiannon in my arms." Damon answered in the same tone of voice. I cringed, and his arms tightened round me. "You?"

"I will be fine when I've had beer." Jeremy cracked the can open. I shot him a disapproving look. He did his 'what?' face.

"Come on Ree, we'd better get moving." Damon spoke into my hair as he led me to the door.

"Enjoy yourself, Ree." Jeremy called after our retreating backs, and I know that I didn't imagine the innuendo in his words and tone of voice. I smiled at him, and let Damon lead me into the unknown.

**Total nothing chapter, but who cares? I'm nearly at the end of the chapters I wrote on holiday, and I will be winding down the story soon. There WILL be a sequel, but not straight away. When I've finished this story, I want to play around with a few ideas I have in my head, such as…**

**Twilight: Jacob/Renesme story.**

**Twilight: Bella/Emmett story**

**Harry Potter: Ginny/O.C. story (with a helping of Malfoy/O.C.)**

**Vampire Diaries: Damon/O.C. story (yes another one)**

**Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover**

**Vampire Diaries/Night World crossover**

**Which should I do first? Review and tell me!**

**Peace, love and Damon!**

**Love you all!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	26. Chapter 25 THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

Chapter Twenty Five – Thanks For The Memories

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me how long it will take to get there?"

"Nope."

"Are you being annoying on purpose?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to let me take off this frigging blindfold you forced me into?" Damon laughed.

"Go ahead. I was just seeing how long you would keep it on for." I tore it off and threw it in his face. He caught it in his teeth and chucked it on the back seat of the black Mercedes he was driving. I gave him the evils. He stuck his bottom lip out. I sarcastically blew him a kiss.

"Ooh, feisty." I elbowed him in the ribs, probably not the best idea seeing as he is a vampire. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a quick, passionate kiss. Well, we were at a red traffic light. When I noticed the lights changing, I pulled back, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Seriously Damon, where are we going?" I tried to figure out where we were from the roadsigns, but when I saw Cardiff and London on the same sign, I gave up. I never pretended to be any good at Geography.

"It won't be long."

I had nearly drifted to sleep on Damon's hard shoulder when I noticed we had stopped. I shot upright, looking round for clues on where we were. A dark carpark. That was helpful.

"Where are we?" I pouted at Damon.

"Come and see." Suddenly, he was opening my door and offering me his hand. I took it and climbed out of the car. I shut the door behind me and I was abruptly pinned against it. I felt his perfect body crushing against mine, and I wrapped my arms around him. His lips crashed down on mine, his breath heavy in my mouth. I responded with enthusiasm not quite equal to his and his tongue traced my mouth. He kissed me in the hard, almost violent way for several minutes. He pulled back, looking at my face. Our breathing was jagged and I looked in wonder up at Damon before letting my head sink against his chest.

"That was different." I breathed. "What's the occasion?" He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I can't help feeling that I'm about to lose you somehow." I clutched him closer.

"You're not going all Twilight on me now, are you?" He laughed weakly and took my hand.

"Let's go."

"Wow!" I looked around me in awe. We were standing on a cliff top, one of the receding cliff tops on the coast, staring out at the sea. Stars winked at me from their high vantage point in the sky, and I could see a building literally hanging off the cliff about 100 metres away. "It's amazing!" I turned back to Damon, who was standing behind me with folded arms, looking very pleased and smug.

"You like it?" He slid his arms around me, ruining the tough-guy act at once. I leaned back against him, sighing with pleasure.

"Thankyou, Damon." I felt his lips moving on the back of my neck and closed my eyes. We stayed there, unmoving, staring at the stars, looking like any ordinary couple. Well, a super good-looking guy with a way more average girl. Whatever. I have no idea how long we stood there, but I knew that I didn't want to move. I was blissfully happy.

"You want to eat?" Damon whispered in my ear. Dammit, how is it even possible that him asking an ordinary question could sound so bloody sexy and seductive?

"What you offering?" I worked hard to keep my voice nonchalant, but he saw right through me. Well, damn.

"Well, that building hanging off the cliff there is a nifty little restaurant. Five stars, the food there is very good. Wanna check it out?" I was distracted slightly by him nibbling on my ear – he was offering food but it seemed he had already found something to eat.

"Is it safe?" I asked, eyeing the building doubtfully.

"Really Rhia, would I endanger your life like that?" Damon kissed my hair. I sighed. He always got to me. I pulled away from him, no longer touching anything but his hand, which I kept tight hold of.

"Let's go." I mimicked his words from earlier. We walked along the cliff edge, towards the building that was half over the sea.

**(A/N This was as far as I got on holiday. Because as I typed it up I edited, it was probably better than my other stuff. Now, I am going back to my normal style of writing – make it up as I go along. Just a quick warning.)**

"What can I get you?" Our waitress was leaning over our table, pouting down at Damon, acting as if I wasn't here at all. A flame of protectiveness and pissed-off-ness flared through my body. 'Back off, he's taken,' I snarled in my head.

"I'll have the spaghetti bolognese and a pint of beer. What for you, Rhia?" Damon smiled across the table, alerting the waitress to my presence.

"Um. Can I have the penne al pesto and a glass of white wine please?" The waitress narrowed her eyes.

"And how old are you, missy?" She glared down at me.

"Seventeen." I smiled sweetly back.

"Well, our company policy prohibits alcohol to…" The waitress was cut off by Damon.

"There is nothing wrong with Rhiannon here having a drink, is there?" Damon's blue eyes flashed.

"I…err." The waitress looked confused.

"There is no problem here is there? Please bring us our drinks." Damon's eyes flashed again and I smirked. The poor girl had no choice.

"Errr…your food will be here soon." She walked away, looking dazed.

"Thankyou." I mouthed at Damon. He reached across the table to hold my hands. I looked around, paranoid that people would be watching. He laughed softly as he lifted up our entwined hands towards his mouth and kissed my fingertips. I blushed.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" I blushed even deeper. "It's cute. I like it."

"Shut up." I squirmed uncomfortably under his teasing gaze. I was saved the awkward moment when the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Anything else you need, Sir?" I definitely didn't misinterpret the double meaning of her words to Damon. I shot silent daggers at her back.

"We're fine thankyou." Damon gave her a tight smile and she walked away. He took in my face and laughed again. "Don't worry. She's got nothing on you, sweetheart. Six months ago, she would have been my next meal, forget whatever I had ordered." I grinned. We sat there, talking, flirting and teasing through our meal and after it as well. It was amazing how much we still didn't know about each other, considering how much we had already talked in the past month.

"You play bass?"

"Not well." Damon answered. "I have had many nights with nothing to do. I can play drums a bit too."

"I play guitar and a bit of piano. Then of course, I sing." I didn't feel as if I was boasting to Damon. It seemed natural. I saw Damon looking at something behind my back and I could see the plan formulating in his mind. "Whhhaaaaattt?" I looked behind me, but I only saw a sign for karaoke night.

Wait a minute, karaoke night?

"Come on." Damon pulled me up from the table and pulled me over to the DJ box. Someone was standing on the small platform doing a horrible rendition of Alexandra Burke – Hallelujah. I winced at the flat notes. I turned back to Damon, suffering on my face.

"Please don't." I begged. He just smiled down at me.

"Can we have the book of karaoke listings please?" He asked the DJ, who nodded and handed down the black folder. Damon dragged me over to a table and opened it. "Choose a song." I did a rabbit-in-the-headlights look. "Don't give me that – you know you want to." I sighed and started flicking through.

"Will you do it with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Depends what you choose – I refuse to do Taylor Swift." I snickered. I carried on looking and then I found a perfect song. I filled in the slip and handed it up to the DJ I turned back to Damon.

"I don't think I'll need your help with this one." I laid my hands gently on his chest.

"Fine by me." He kissed my forehead.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I puppy-dog-eyes'd him.

"Depends. If you've chosen Barbie Girl or some crap like that then I will."

"Much better than Barbie Girl." I purred. The murdered Hallelujah came to an end and there was a sprinkling of polite applause. Damon gave me a quick kiss for good luck.

"And now, we have Rhiannon Parker, singing 'Call Me When You're Sober' by 'Evanescence'." The DJ called out, and then he handed me the mic. I was blushing furiously as I took to the platform. I nodded towards the DJ box and heard the first note. I opened my mouth, and a song came out (thank God!)

_#Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me._

_You want me, come find me, make up your mind!#_

I caught sight of Damon grinning up at me. I did my best to ignore him and focused on the loud, pounding music. I had an errant thought – would the vibrations from the song bring the building down? I giggled nervously to myself.

_#Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie!_

_And you're too late!_

_#Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me._

_You want me, come find me, make up your mind!_

I saw several people on their feet and a few had even taken to the dancefloor. I noticed with pissed-off-ness that quite a few of the girls were flocking around Damon, but he didn't spare them a glance. Huh.

_#Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame! Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hating, no wonder you're jaded! You can't play the victim this time!_

_And you're too late!_

_#So don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me._

_You want me, come find me, make up your mind._

I caught Damon's eye and grinned at him. He blew a kiss. I blushed. Again.

_#You never call me when you're sober!_

_You only want it cus it's over, oh-oh, oh-oh, it's over!_

_How could I, have burned paradise?_

_How could I? You were never mine!_

_#Don't cry to me. If you loved me you would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me, just get your things._

_I've made up your mind.#_

I pulled the microphone away from my mouth and exhaled, relief coursing through my body. I was going to kill Damon later for this, but at least I didn't screw it up. I was vaguely aware of loads and loads of cheering and clapping, but I didn't pay much attention. I handed the mic back to the DJ, who was staring at me with an insane amount of shock on his face. I hopped off the platform and straight into Damon's arms. I looked over his shoulder and saw the whore's that had been crowding him. They were looking at me with disgust, and I could almost hear their brains saying 'what, and he likes this kid?'. I smiled widely at them and planted a kiss on Damon's cheek.

"That was amazing." Damon beamed down at me.

"I know. Your turn." I puupy-dog-eys'd him again.

"Nuh-uh. You haven't heard me sing. Everyone here will run away screaming."

"They'd run away screaming if you announced that you're a vampire. Big deal. Please Damon?" I begged.

"No. I said I'd have you home by midnight and it's quarter to eleven now." Damon wound his arm around my waist and I frowned at him.

"Quarter to eleven, ten to eleven, what difference does it make? Anyway, I've heard you sing and you are good." I thought back to us watching T.V. together and smiled. "Please?" Damon gave an exasperated sigh, and I knew that I had won.

"Fine." He walked up to the DJ and motioned for one of the slips.

"Next up we have Damon Salvatore, singing 'Thanks For The Memories' by 'Fall Out Boy." The DJ introduced Damon as he jumped up to the platform. The instantly recognisable opening bars began to play and I folded my arms, waiting.

_#I'm gonna make ya bend and break. Say a prayer and let the good time roll_

_In case God doesn't show._

_And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the kiss._

_#One night, and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_She, tastes like you only sweeter!_

_One night, yeah and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_She, he, tastes like you only sweeter!#_

I heard the conviction in his voice as he sang and I realised that he could be singing this song to Katherine in his head. 'Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great'…I could see where he was coming from.

_#Looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going back_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for, when you look into the past – One night stands!_

_#One night, and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_She, tastes like you only sweeter!_

_One night, yeah and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_She, he, tastes like you only sweeter!_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers._

_In hotel rooms, collecting page 6 lovers_

_Get me out my mind, gets you out of the clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the moooooooood_

_Woah oh oh!_

_#One night, and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!_

_She, tastes like you only sweeter!_

_One night, yeah and one more time!_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_She, he, tastes like you only sweeter!_

_One more night, one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great_

_She, tastes like you only sweeter1_

_One more night, one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories _

_She, he, tastes like you only sweeter!#_

The song finished and there was loads of clapping and cheering again. The sluts who had been checking him out were screaming as if he was actually Pete Wentz or Billie Joe Armstrong or something – kinda nuts really. He did a wave to the crowd and jumped down from the platform. I clapped, smiling at him. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Can we please get out of here now?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm all yours." Damon took my hand and led me out into the dark

Damon delivered me to my front door. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Thankyou for tonight. It was great." I murmured in his ear.

"Of course it was great, I organised it." I flicked his nose and he laughed. We held onto each other for several minutes and I buried my face in his chest.

"I don't want you to go." His leather jacket muffled my voice.

"I don't have to – I can be in your room quicker than you can." Damon suggested.

"Would you stay with me?" I asked in a small voice, not wanting anyone to hear but him.

"Forever." Suddenly he was gone from my arms. I looked around in shock and saw him waving from my balcony. I laughed, and went inside. Jenna had been waiting up for me and she jumped on me as soon as I got through the door.

"So how was it? Where did he take you?"

"It was fabby, Jen, but I really wanna go to bed – I'm pooped. I'll tell you in the morning, kay?" I made my way past her and up the stairs. I opened my door and Damon was sitting on my sofa, with his arms behind his head. I closed the door and sprang into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and sighed happily. He contented himself with kissing every square inch of my hair. I giggled.

"Imma go change into my pyjama's okay?" I squeezed him again and hopped up. I grabbed my PJ's and went through to the bathroom to change. I brushed my teeth and took off my make-up – it didn't bother me for Damon to see me without the slap. I danced back through to him and we climbed up onto my bed. It was quite funny really, cos my bed has a ladder up to it cos it's a high sleeper. We both tried to get up it at once, and it sorta became a bit of a tickle fight. Anyway, eventually we got up there and I curled up against Damon's chest. He stroked my hair back from my face and tilted my chin up for a kiss. I kissed him willingly, but sleepily. He chuckled against my lips and pulled back.

"Oi, I was not finished with you. Get back over here!" I slurred indignantly. He laughed again and came back. We kissed again, soft and sweet, nothing like the hard, desperate kiss of earlier. I lay my head against his chest again and sighed.

"I love you, Rhia." Damon stroked my cheek.

"Of course you do." I muttered sleepily. Within five minutes I was out for the count.

**Okay, that was an obscenely long chapter and I apologise, however proud I might be with myself.**

**Song credits…**

**Evanescence – Call Me When You're Sober – The Open Door**

**Fall Out Boy – Thank For The Memories – Infinity on High**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace, love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	27. Chapter 26 MY LIFE NOW Damon's POV

Chapter Twenty Six – My Life Now

**~Damon's POV~**

I looked down at girl sleeping in my arms. Rhiannon now meant more than the world itself to me, and I would do anything for her. Since I met her, since I first kissed her, I have felt more alive than I have done in the past 145 years. I found myself being able to empathise with Stefan. To love someone so much…someone so fragile, someone I had to be constantly careful with for the fear that I would hurt her…it was difficult. More than difficult. But, then again, it was also a blessing. The barriers I had established over the years now lay in shreds, blown to smithereens.

I had thought that I had strong emotions for Katherine, the strongest I was capable of. Six months ago, I would have killed anyone who said that I was capable of more, and not for Katherine. Now that I have Rhiannon, I realise that they would have been right. My love for Katherine, my love for Rhiannon…a single grain of wheat compared to a whole field. Rhiannon was my life now, and whatever she asked I would do.

This doesn't mean that I don't think of Katherine. I worry constantly about what she will do if she finds me, finds Rhia…finds that neither of the Salvatore brothers care for her anymore. I say if…I know it's more a matter of _when. _Katherine is unstoppable. _When _she finds us…both Rhia and Elena will be in mortal danger.

Rhia stirred in my arms, and moaned softly. Her forehead was creased in a frown, and she was breathing heavily. I held her closer, calming her, smoothing her hair out of her face, kissing her, soothing her. She stopped thrashing about and lay very still. I held my breath – was there something wrong with her? She turned and snuggled into my chest, holding herself as close to me as possible. I felt her fingers grabbing hold of my shirt as she drifted back to undisturbed sleep. I carried on stroking her hair, thinking.

My actions surprised me. This was not the Damon Salvatore that so many had hated over the years. This was not the Damon Salvatore that had broken so many hearts and hurt so many feelings. This was not the Damon Salvatore who killed, the Damon Salvatore of the past 145 years. This was someone else, someone I still wasn't familiar with. Someone who was capable of caring, of loving someone. The someone who Rhiannon loved, the someone she trusted.

The someone who was going to leave her.

Duh, duh duuuuhhhh! Cliffy!

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit…deep and broody and Stefan like. It didn't make much sense to me as I wrote it, but maybe if you squint or something…**

**I have been thoroughly enjoying my Vampire Diaries DVD Boxset. Did ya know, when I started writing this, I had only seen up to episode 11? Yup.**

**I watched episode 19(?) last night, the 'Miss Mystic Falls' one. I hate Nina Dobrev. When she danced with Damon … I actually wanted to hunt her down and stake her.**

**Anyway, review people!**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	28. Chapter 27 TASTE ME, DRINK MY SOUL

Chapter Twenty Seven – Taste Me, Drink my soul

His arms were round me, holding me to him, protecting me. I buried myself closer to him and was rewarded by his arms tightening and him kissing the top of my head. I forced my eyes open and was greeted by the most beautiful thing in my world.

"Morning." Damon pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Hello." I tilted my head up so that his lips might press against mine. He ducked his head slightly and the most beautiful thing in my world kissed me. I latched my legs around his waist and kissed him very energetically for a first-thing-in-the-morning kiss. I felt his lips curve up in a smile around mine as he gently rolled himself on top of me. I felt his body press against mine, not heavy, but sturdy. My fingers dug into his back as he moved his head down, kissing down my neck and along my collarbone. I felt his nose skimming my carotid vein, and gasped slightly. He raised his head, and I noticed his eyes – red. He was thirsty. He gave a groan of frustration and kissed me again, harder, letting more of his weight sink onto me. I pushed his head back and looked into his eyes.

"Go ahead." I guided his head back down to my neck and I felt sharp canine teeth scraping against the soft skin. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it, waiting for the sharp pain. When it did come, I was ready, and didn't flinch. I realised that it felt nice…better than that. Wonderful. It was so much more…caring, sensual than when he had fed from my wrist, and I relaxed against him. My fingers caressed his back and I felt my eyelids drooping again. He pulled back suddenly, and he looked at me in shock.

"God, what am I doing?" He flung himself off my bed and across to the other side of the room. I raised one hand to my neck and felt the warm stickiness there. I took in a deep breath and walked over to him. I took his head between my hands and looked at him sternly.

"You're a messy eater, aren't you?" I teased. He raised a shaking finger and wiped round the wound on my neck, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry, Rhia, I don't know…" He seemed lost for words. His eyes lit up on the scissors on my desk. He grabbed then and slit his throat. Blood came to the surface and pooled there. He put his arms around me, and held me to his neck. I understood what he wanted me to do. I closed my lips round the cut, and sucked the wound. Blood rushed down my throat, a hot tidal wave. My hands twisted into his hair as I drank more. When the pain in my throat had gone, I pulled back, and watched as the cut in his throat healed. I looked up at his perfect face. He cupped my face in his palms and smiled at me. With one thumb, he wiped the corner of my mouth. His thumb came away red. I blushed. He chuckled and wiped it on his trousers.

"Sorry, Ree." He kissed my nose.

"Sorry, Damon." I leaned up further so I could kiss his mouth.

"No more feeding on each other, kay?" He returned my kiss.

"Mmm…" I was too busy snogging him to give a proper reply. He leant his forehead against mine.

"I am sorry – I wasn't careful enough." I groaned.

"Shut up! Stop interrupting our kiss with apologies! We said sorry – end of story. Now where were we?" He laughed and kissed me again. We made out on my sofa for a while, then he looked at the time.

"Rhia…" I cut him off.

"Let me guess – you gotta go?" I felt my face slide into a pout. He kissed my hand.

"I'll call you later?" He was already standing up and pulling his leather jacket on. I jumped up and flung myself at him. He caught me and hoisted me up, so my legs were wrapped round his waist. I kissed him again, tracing his mouth with my tongue.

"Okay." I hopped down. "Now you can go home." He laughed and pulled me back for one last, bone-crunching hug. Then, he disappeared out of my window. I stood still, dazed, before shaking my head and going down to Jenna.

After breakfast, and the typical quizzing on my date by Jenna and Elena, walked sluggishly back up to my room. It had significantly less appeal now Damon wasn't there, but oh well. I was intercepted at the top of the stairs by Jeremy. He pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"What is it, Jer? I don't particularly wanna be in your man-cave." I raised one eyebrow at the dirty washing coating the floor. He kicked a pair of boxers under the bed.

"I know that you weren't alone last night." I quickly did my best to look surprised and innocent. "I know that Damon stayed in your room last night. Don't worry," he cut off my protests. "I won't tell anyone. I just wanna know…you did use protection, right?"

"JEREMY!" I squealed. "We did not have sex, and we're not going to anytime in the near future, kay? Even if we do, I won't be asking you if you have a condom for my boyfriend!" "I folded my arms across my chest, indignant. He grinned.

"Ok, Ree. Chill." I shook my head at him and went through to my room.

Once I had showered and got dressed for the day, I sat on the sofa, trying to decide what to do. It didn't take long. I plugged my guitar into my amp and plonked myself on my bed. I debated what to sing, then I had a brainwave. It was pretty accurate.

_#Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down and_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night._

_Eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die, and everything you love, burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die._

_Taste me, drink ma soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

_When there's a new moon on the rise_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night._

_Eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes, everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die, and everything you love, burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die._

_I would die for you, my love, my love_

_I would lie for you, my love, my love_

_I would steal for you, my love, my love_

_I would die for you, my love, my love, burn up in the light_

_And every time I look inside your eyes (I'm burning in the light!)_

_Look inside your eyes (I'm burning in the light!)_

_Look inside your eyes (I'm burning in the light!)_

_You make me wanna die.#_

**Another chapter done and dusted – please tell me what you think.**

**Song credits…**

**The Pretty Reckless – Make Me Wanna Die**

**There was a good reason why I chose that song – it will be very important. But you'll just have to wait and see as to why that is.**

**I love you all, but I love you more if you review!**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	29. Chapter 28 GIRL WITH A WICKED MIND

Chapter Twenty Eight – Girl With A Wicked Mind

Life carried on as normal – the new, improved version of the new normal. School, homework, Damon. I got a job at the local store where I spent three afternoons a week and all of Saturday being the cute, curly-haired checkout girl. I changed my hair again – this time I dyed it a dark, purply-red colour, with some darker highlights. I went to more parties and got smashed at every single one of them. I was a fun drunk, and always the one who could walk in the straightest line. Me and Jer became really close, as I helped him with his girl troubles. He really liked Anna, and I had to constantly give him advice on how to act round her. Most of that advice was 'just piss off and be yourself, I'm at a party', but whatever. I went out with Damon as much as I could, even if it was just for a walk around the woods by his house. He had been complaining that he couldn't take me out on all day trips because of my job, so I traded off my shift on Saturday for one on Sunday, and got ready for a whole day of Damon.

We were going to the beach for the day, then I was staying round his overnight. I had cleared it with Jenna, and after the embarrassing 'talk' about sleeping with guys (which, incidentally, my mom had given to me when I got my first period as in, when I was eleven), I was ready to go. Overnight bag packed, suncream and shades at the ready. When the doorbell rang, I jumped up to answer it. To my surprise, both Damon and Stefan were at the door.

"Hey Damon! And hey Stefan?" I looked quizzically at Stefan – he wasn't going to the beach with us, was he? Just then I heard Elena bouncing down the stairs and turned round. Thank god, she wasn't in a bikini.

"I'm ready!" Elena put her hand in Stefan's and they ran off together. I looked at Damon, all 'WTH?'. He laughed and pulled me into his arms. Almost straight away, he pushed me back, and held me at arms length. I had been about to get grumpy at him, but then I saw his eyes roaming over my body and I understood. I was only wearing shorts (the kind you can go swimming in) and a bikini top, with a shirt open over the top. Damon's eyes were practically on stalks.

"You look…delicious." Damon purred. I blushed. "I like this look. You should walk around in a bikini more often." I giggled.

"Take me to a beach more often then."

"Get more days off work then."

"Do my job for me then."

"Do…ahh okay, you win." He drew my into his arms, and I (figuratively) shivered as his arms twisted round my bare stomach. "Shall we go then?" I grabbed my bags (the one for the beach and the one for his house) and followed him to his car – the blue GTO for once.

We shot along the motorway with the roof down, the wind blowing our hair about. I plugged in my MP3 player, and selected 'Random Album'. American Idiot blasted out of the speakers and we both sang along, regardless of the (frequent) swearing. It got to one of my favourite songs on the CD and we had our own little mini rave.

"My name is Saint Jimmy, I'm the son of a gun, I'm the one that's from the way outside now. A teenage assassin out for killing some fun, in the cult of the life of crime, now. I really hate to say it but I told you so, so shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy! Welcome to the club and gimme some blood, I'm the resident leader of lost and found!" We carried on belting it out as we pulled into the little car park by the beach. Damon killed the engine and I turned off the music.

"That was fun." I grinned at Damon.

The beach we went to wasn't one of the really touristy ones. It was really secluded and quiet, so we got a really good spot. Damon nabbed one of the large umbrella's and shoved it into the warm, golden sand. He spread out our towels and gestured down to one.

"My lady." He bowed, holding out his hand towards the towel. I giggled and lay down on it. I pulled off my shirt and Damon did the same. He already had on his swim shorts. Thank god they weren't budgie smugglers! As much as I adore him, I really didn't want to think about him in them. I started putting suncream on my legs and arms, but before I could do my chest Damon pulled the bottle out of my hands.

"Allow me." I lay back and relaxed as he ran his hand over my belly, rubbing in the factor 20. I blushed slightly as he did the area above my blue halter neck bikini, but he didn't do any sudden moves. "Turn." I flipped over onto my belly and he rubbed the lotion on my back as well. I put my shades on and put my head on my hands.

"Do you need me to put some cream on you?" I asked Damon. He grinned and tapped his ring.

"I'm protected from the sun thanks." I closed my eyes and felt the sun's rays beating down on my back. I felt the sand under my toes and wiggled them. After a while I lay back on my back and let the sun shine down on my face. It was really comfy. I opened one eye and peeked at Damon. He was reading a book, but I hadn't heard any pages turn. I looked at him and realised that he was staring at my body. I flicked some sand up at him.

"Cheeky!"

"You don't mind it though, do ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I chucked more sand at him. I took the opportunity to have my own little shufty at his body. Hawwwwtttt! I flopped back down and concentrated on thinking about nothing at all. I suppose I must have fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew I was being dumped in the tide, the salt water splashing up in my face. I flailed around and glared up at Damon, who was standing ankle deep in the water, arms crossed, looking very pleased with himself. I stood up and kicked water in his face. He wiped his eyes and looked at me menacingly.

"Right, now you've done it." He started chasing after me, kicking water as he went. I screamed and ran away, battling through the resistance of the tide. When I was waist deep, Damon caught up with me and grabbed me round the waist. He picked me up and spun me around and I screamed again. He kissed me gently, holding me in his arms, his lips tasting like salt. He dumped me back in the water, and I swam off. Before I knew it, I was out of my depth. I turned and trod water, looking for Damon. Strange. I swore he had been right next to me.

"Boo." I squealed and turned around. Damon was behind me, still able to stand up in the water, although the sea was up to his chin. He grabbed my elbows and supported me as he kissed me again. I wrapped myself around him as he pulled me through the water. We got a few strange looks – I suppose that the physical age gap between us was pretty obvious. He looked about 23/24. I looked about 16. 'If only they knew that he was born in 18something' I thought to myself.

**~ ?'s POV ~**

I watched as he pulled her through the water, laughing. His arms were wrapped around her, and every few minutes he would stop and kiss her. She seemed so young, so carefree, yet she was with _him?_ She had her whole life ahead of her, and she chose _him?_ She was human, and yet she chose _him?_ I saw him pull her underwater, and my powerful eyes could see him kiss her _again _under the water. They surfaced, dripping wet and grinning like idiots. If only they knew who was watching. They wouldn't be so _carefree_ then.

I watched as they lay down next to each other on their towels. The girl started to comb through her hair with her fingers, before giving up and lying back next to him. He held his hand out and she wound her fingers through his. They lay back, practically a mirror image of each other. He sat up again, and started to rub cream onto her stomach and chest. She smiled at him, not uncomfortable in the least as he caressed her neck and her chest. I could hear them from my hiding place. They were laughing about nothing, talking about everything. I watched as she leaned over and kissed him again, long and passionate. She pulled away and muttered something. They laughed again. I turned away. If only they knew who was watching. They wouldn't be laughing then.

I watched as they both stood up and he picked up their things. She ran her fingers along his bare back and said something. He turned around and kissed her head, before taking her hand and leading her along the sand to the car park. He looked behind him once, but he didn't see me. They put their stuff into bags and put them in the boot of the car. He held her door open for her and she elbowed him as she got in. He closed her door and opened him in the same instant, a movement too fast for a human and too fast for a human to see. She didn't seemed fazed by it, and responded with another joke. He leaned over the gearshift and kissed her yet again, his hand behind her neck, resting on a fading bruise, a fading bite-mark. I heard her put on some music; loud, pounding music with a lots of bass and drums. I heard them sing along, their voices in harmony as he put the car in gear. I watched them drive right under my hiding place, their hair blowing behind them, speeding towards the main road. If only they knew. They wouldn't be singing then

Damon Salvatore and his little girl would find trouble. Or more accurately, trouble would find them.

I was coming.

Duh, duh, duuuuuuhhhhhh! Cliffy!

**Please tell me what you think – was it a good idea to put in that mystery person's POV or not? Can you guess who it was? I'm not telling!**

**Song credits…**

**Green Day – St. Jimmy – American Idiot**

**This story will be ending soon, so get reviewing and telling me what I should write next!**

**I love you all, but I love reviewers more!**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	30. Chapter 29 OPPORTUNITY FOR ETERNITY

Chapter Twenty Nine – Opportunity for Eternity

We swung into the driveway and drove down the uneven path. When we were outside the door, Damon shut the engine off, not waiting to park the car properly. We grabbed our bags from the boot and made our way inside, hand in hand.

"Did you have a good time today?" Damon turned the full power of his charming smile on me.

"Yes. It was great. Thanks Damon." We slowly walked up the stairs and went into his room. I dumped my bags on his bed and grabbed my washbag. "I'm just gonna have a shower, kay?" He nodded.

"Be quick." He swooped in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Always." I danced off to his bathroom. Just before I started stripping off my damp bikini, I realised that I had forgotten to bring through clean clothes. Stoopid, stoopid me! I shrugged and got into the shower, still with my bikini and shorts on. Oh well. I could still get clean. I rubbed myself down, letting the warm water wash away the residue sand and seaweed. I started feeling round for my shampoo, but I was distracted by knocking at the door.

"Come in." I called. Damon opened the door but didn't come in.

"You didn't bring any clothes in with you. I thought…" I saw his hand holding a bundle of clothes around the door.

"Put them on the rack." He came in fully, with his eyes tightly shut. I laughed. "You don't need to do that, silly. I'm still in my bikini." He opened his eyes and smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He dumped my clothes on the towel rack and stood there, still in his swim shorts.

"Need some help?" He purred provocatively. I raised an eyebrow. "Aww, come on. I need to shower too, and it's not as if we're naked or anything." I thought it over for a couple of seconds, then gave a sharp nod. I couldn't deny the intimacy of the situation, but like he said, it's not as if we were naked. He climbed into the small space and stood behind me, his arms around my waist. We stood under the rush of hot water, just being happy in each others presence. I sighed and reached for the shampoo again. His fingers caught mine.

"May I?" He took the bottle from my hand and squirted some into his palm. He replaced the bottle and rubbed his hands together. He started massaging the tropical scented shampoo into my hair and I sighed again, only this time with contentment. I leaned back against his body and relaxed as his fingers worked through my hair, lathering the shampoo and turning my head into a white frothy mess. He gently guided me so my head was under the shower head and rinsed away the shampoo, pulling his fingers through my hair, separating out the curls, smoothing them down my back – my hair was now long enough to reach past my shoulder-blades. Damon lifted my hair up and kissed the back of my neck. He brushed his lips back and forth along my shoulders, his hands resting on my hips. I moaned with satisfaction.

"You're so beautiful." I felt his lips form the words against my neck and giggled.

"Let me return the favour." I turned to face him and grabbed his shampoo. He smirked and faced away from me. I rubbed the shampoo into his hair, lathering, rubbing it in all over his head. I moved my hands down and massaged it into his shoulders, down his biceps, washing him. I pushed him under the water and the froth went swirling down the plughole. I stood up on tippy toes and kissed the top of his head. Damon turned and took me in his arms. We were both under the flow of the water, but that didn't stop us kissing passionately. He backed me against the side of the shower, and slowly turned me round. I was naturally skinny, so each of my vertebrae stuck out slightly. I felt him kiss down my back, running his lips over each vertebra in turn. I shivered, moving my hands behind my back to put them on his waist. He moved his head back up, retracing his path of kisses. He turned me around and kissed me full on my lips. I felt something dig into my back. The taps. Damon was under the water now, me standing just out of the reach of the spray. I twisted one hand back (without him noticing) and started spinning the hot tap round. The water turned very cold as the hot water came to a stop. Damon yelled and jumped to the other side of the shower. I was nearly pissing myself – his reaction had been better than I could have imagined. He saw me laughing hard and growled at me. He tackled me and pushed me under the cold water. I screamed as my skin erupted in goosebumps. I turned the water off and stood there shivering, dripping. He gave me an evil smile. I frowned at him as I got out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy, black towel around me.

"That wasn't very nice." Damon grinned and grabbed a towel.

"I never said I was nice. I'm the evil brother, remember? The I-suck-your-blood brother. The I-turn-off-my-emotions-cos-they-annoy-me brother." He teased as he walk closer to me.

"No. You're the I'm-not-Stefan brother. The I-changed-for-you brother. You are my Salvatore brother." I leaned forward and kissed him.

When we were both dry and dressed, we wandered down to the living room...parlour...Southerby's Auction...and turned on the T.V. I crouched down by the cabinet full of DVD's, looking for something to watch.

"Before you choose, I refuse to watch a chick flick. I have my limits." Damon sat down on the sofa and poured himself a glass of bourbon. I noticed to jug full of blood on the table right next to him and smiled to myself.

"So you're saying you own 'chick flick' DVD's? I mean, you're a guy. Why would you have 'chick flicks' that I might possibly choose?" I tried to do his funny eye thing and failed miserably. He looked awkward. "Haha. You like to release your inner girl sometimes, do ya?" I teased. He threw a pillow at me. I chucked it right back and grabbed a DVD. I waved it in his face. "This do ya?"

"Mmmm, Die Hard. Multiple opportunities for you to hide in my chest with fright. I like it." He took the case from me and slid the disc into the T.V. He pulled me next to him on the sofa and lay down behind me, his head propped up on his hand, his other arms draped over my waist. I grabbed the DVD remote and pressed Play. I snuggled into his lap and watched John McClain kick some serious bad guy ass. As Damon had predicted, I did have to hide my face in his chest a few times – when McClain walked across that broken glass in bare feet...all that blood...I know that I'm dating a vampire, but I don't particularly like blood. Ew. Damon watched it grinning.

"Aww, it's gonna make me hungry." I elbowed him, then rubbed my elbow, wincing. It got to the bit where McClain triumphs and all that.

"Yippee-ki-aye, motherfucker!" Damon and I chorused along with Bruce Willis as he shot the bad dudes. I leant my head back and tucked it under his chin. He rubbed my side and continued to do so until the film finished. When the end credits had run and I had shut off the T.V., I stood up and stretched. I looked at my Pink Cookie watch and yawned.

"Bed, Miss Sleepy?" Damon asked. I debated for a minutes about anarchy, then gave in. It was half eleven after all, and it had been a long day. I took the hand that he held out to me and we headed up to his bedroom.

I changed into the trackies and tank top that I was wearing to bad, not minding that Damon was watching. He'd seen me in a bikini, why not in my bra? I chucked my clothes on top of my bag and climbed into bed with Damon. He had stripped down to his boxers (black, of course.) and was sitting back against the headboard of his bed, arms behind his head. I wriggled closer to him, and he put an arm around me, very protective and sweet. I leaned against his bare chest and pressed my lips to it. He ran his fingers through my hair, lifting up individual curls and kissing them. After a few minutes of this, I got bored. I lifted my head up and turned his face to me. He got the idea. If you get my gist.

After snogging him for about half an hour, I wrapped my arms around him and lay back down on his chest. I could feel him wanting to ask something, and I knew that it was gonna burst out any second now. I felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath, breathing in the oxygen that I knew he didn't need. I waited.

"Rhia."

"Damon."

"I've been thinking."

"That explains the whirring and clicking I heard." I teased. He nudged me, a bit harder than I think he intended, but I took it – he was a vampire after all.

"You love me, don't you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Talk about stating the bleeding obvious!" I was curious now, though. I sat up a bit and looked into his eyes.

"I want to be with you...forever. Is that what you want to?" Damon's eyes flashed as he stared into my soul. I nodded numbly. "I'm not going to change, but you are going to get older with every passing second. Think twenty years from now. You'll be thirty six, and I'll still look 23. You won't be able to have children, and you can't grow old with me." My eyes widened. He was going all Twilight on me again. This had better not be him doing an Edward Cullen – 'oh I'm gonna leave you so you can have a proper life, and be a normal human, with a human guy...'. My fist clenched.

"Where is this going, Damon?" My voice shook.

"I had planned to ask you this in a better, more sensitive way, but I've forgotten what I had planned to say." Damon took another unnecessary deep breath. "Rhia, if you want to be with me forever, there's is only one thing for it." Pieces started to click together in my mind. "Rhia, you have to become a vampire."

"_Rhia, you have to become a vampire." _The words rung around in my head. I sucked my lips in.

"You would...change me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Damon's gaze never wavered from my eyes. "But, before you make a decision, you have to understand what I am asking of you. You wouldn't get older, you couldn't have children. You would watch all the people you care about grow old and die. Nothing would be constant in your life, and you would have to deal with thirst every day, and any feeling you have would be multiplied several times over; any guilt, any love, any anger. It's not an easy life." Damon studied my face, trying to sense my reaction. I processed several things in my mind.

"When?" I asked in a small voice.

"If you want...tonight." My eyes widened. I could wake up in the morning, immortal, at Damon's side forever...it was tempting. But then I thought of Jenna, Jeremy, Elena, Sophie, Lotta...there would be so many people affected by my choice. I thought of one more person.

Damon.

"How?" I didn't seem able to say more than one word at a time.

"You would have to die with vampire blood in your system. When you wake up, all you need to do is feed on human blood and the transition would be complete." Damon said all of this with little emotion, saying it like a well-practised speech – detached and uncaring. I closed my eyes and sank back down onto his chest. "Rhia?" Damon's voice was full of concern.

"Give me a minute." I pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers. Everything he had said was flying round in my brain, making it impossible to focus on any one thing. I tried and one thing he had said came to the forefront of my mind. _"Nothing in your life would be constant..." _I thought of all the comforts I had at home, and everything I would have to leave. I thought of how we could only stay in one place for a short while before moving on. Then I thought of the one thing that would remain constant, the one thing that I wouldn't have to leave.

Him.

I made my mind up.

"I do want to become a vampire." Damon's face cracked into a smile, and he lifted his wrist to his mouth. "But not yet." He froze. "I want to wait for a couple of years, so I look older and have more time to finish things. So I can have a proper driving licence and be able to buy a drink legally in a bar. You understand?" Damon looked crushed. "I still want you, Damon. I just need a little time." He nodded. I smiled, and pulled his face down to mine. One thing that wasn't going to change...I wasn't going to stop kissing Damon. Nuh-uh. Too much fun. I curled up in his arms and closed my eyes. I had been given the opportunity to become a vampire, right there, that night. And I had refused. I didn't regret that, but I had this feeling that my rejection of it was going to leave a big impact on my life, sooner than expected. Damon pressed his face into my hair and I grinned. Oh well. At least there was one good thing about my refusal, right here, right now. I wouldn't have to waste any of my night with Damon being dead! I turned my face up again and we carried on from where we had been before the whole conversation.

**Blahhhhhhhh! Waddya think?**

**I am very happy because I have finally finished watching the Vampire Diaries Series! The finale was amazing – Damon actually thought he was kissing Elena and he was hawt, and then Katherine kill Uncle John, who it a total bastard...good times.**

**I am also very happy that I have finally reached the 20 review mark! It took long enough!**

**However, I am also sad. That I have to wait until frigging January for the next series of TVD! Argggghhhh! If anyone knows the actual release date for season 2 in the UK, let me know – I need to make a countdown chart XD**

**Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me through this – it will be finishing in three chapters.**

**There is a poll on my profile page about what story I should do next. Please take the time of day to go and fill it in – it is important to me.**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	31. Chapter 30 I HAD EVERYTHING

Chapter Thirty – I Had Everything.

"We have, like, the best luck in the world!" Lotta gushed to me.

"Tell me about it! I'm the one dating Damon!" I grinned ruefully.

"I know, that is totally not fair – you still need to tell me how that happened... But anyway, I wasn't talking about that – I was talking about how we got let out of school early!" I laughed. Lotta could be a complete bimbo sometimes, but I loved her for it.

"No luck involved. Just God deciding that Mr Lancer was a horrible person and that he deserved to get mono, making him unable to teach us!" Our teacher had got sick second to last period, and we had him last period. The principle hadn't had a chance to get a supply teacher at such short notice, so he just sent my class home! He soo roxx his soxx! "And I don't have work tonight, so what do you say about hitting town and getting smashed? We could get Sophie and she could bring Tommy and you can bring Eric and I can bring Damon..." I drifted off, deep in my plans. "Hell, let's get Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and Anna to come too!" Lotta jumped up and down, squealing.

"Yeah! I still haven't met the elusive Damon Salvatore, even though from what I've heard, he's the good time that everyone's had...sorry Ree. I meant before..." I shoved Lotta. Well. She was blonde. Sometimes she opened her mouth and shit came out. I still loved her.

"Right. I'll get Elena and get her to pass the news around her friends. You find Sophie and ask her...meet outside the Grill at 5? We can get some food and then head to Bushwackers, sounds good?" Lotta was already bounding off, her blond hair bouncing behind her.

"See ya there!" I grinned and got out my phone. I texted Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler all at once.

_Party tonite! Meet at the grill for food 5, then we goin 2 bushwackers to get smashed. Whos up 4 it?_

I got positive replies nearly immediately from Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy and the others filtered through soon after. No reply from Damon, though, which p'd me off a bit. Oh well. Maybe he was hunting or was with the Founders Council **(A/N In my story, the events of 'Founders Day' didn't happen, so Mayor Lockwood and Anna are both still alive and Jer hasn't committed suicide.) ** I got into my car and headed home. I drummed on the steering wheel in time to the song on the radio, humming along

_#When you go, would you even turn to say I don't love you, like I did yesterday?#_

I pulled into the drive, and parked Jenna's car. She had leant it to me for the week because my moped was in for its MOT. I got out and locked the door and ran up to the door. I unlocked it and let myself in. Jenna turned around, surprised.

"Hey? Why aren't at school?" Jenna came over, brandishing a wooden spoon.

"Mr Lancer got ill, so they sent my class home early."

"Lucky!"

"I know, right? Oh yeah, Jenna?" I stopped en route to the fridge. "I'm organising a party with a load of peeps at the Grill and Bushwackers tonight, so me, Elena and Jer will probably be home late." I opened the fridge and grabbed a chocolate bar. I leant against the counter while I ate it.

"Who's going?" Jenna always had to check that I was with a suitable crowd.

"Lotta and Sophie plus their boyfriends, Matt and Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, Jer and Anna and Damon." I ticked off them on my fingers as I spoke.

"I'm guessing that you will take advantage of Elena's crowd to get drinks?" Jenna smirked.

"Never! That's what Damon is for!" I replied cheekily.

"Alright, I'm not going to wait up for you – just be quiet when you come in." Jenna had been me once – the fun drunk. "And I really don't care if you bring Damon home, and I don't want to know what you get up to." I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I ran up to my room – I needed to shower before I got ready.

As soon as I walked in, I knew there was something wrong. My window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains about. My bed had been made, but one of the pillows had been destroyed. I jumped up onto the bed and saw a piece of paper folded in two on the duvet. It had my name on the front in an unmistakable hand. I picked it up with a shaking hand, and unfolded it. As I read, I fell apart inside.

_My Rhia,_

_I'm so sorry that I am not telling you this in person, but I know that if I did you would stop me. By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I do still love – remember that._

_Before you make assumptions, I'm not doing an Edward Cullen and leaving you so you can have a normal human life. I know that you chose to be with me, and I wish I could respect that. The thing is, if we are going to be together, I have to deal with some things first – to make you safe and also to try to make what I have done in the past okay._

_Katherine is back. I always expected it, and I used to look forward to it. Now that I have you, she is one of my biggest fears. If she finds out about you, she will kill you and then lure me in again. That is one of the reasons I am leaving – to deal with her. I will try to get back in her good books and make her think that I still love her. When she trusts me enough to not protect herself around me, I will kill her. It's the only way to keep you safe. I can't just sneak up on her and stake her because she would kill me before I got the chance – she is older than me and therefore more powerful. I will do things I regret to gain her trust, but know that she means nothing to me. Every time I kiss her, or touch her, I will wish it was you._

_The other reason for me leaving is, ironically, kind of Twilight. You know I told you about Lexi, and her boyfriend? I have found out that he is creating an army of vampires – like in Twilight or whatever – to come and storm Mystic Falls. He blames everyone who lives here for Lexi's death, and he will have no mercy. I have to stop him before he goes too far._

_I don't know when I will return to you, but I will return, or die trying. It might be weeks, months or years before I come, but I will try. You have to accept that you may never see me again. _

_There is one thing I must ask of you before I go. Don't wait for me. Live your life normally. When...if...I come for you, I won't care if you are with someone else. It will just mean that you did as I asked. _

_I love you forever Rhia. Never forget that._

_Your Damon_

_X_

Under the paper was a locket. I lifted it to my face and smelt the vervain on it. I automatically put it on, and sat there, numb. He left me. I ran over to the window and saw a figure walking slowly away. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. His shirt was dark blue, and his messy black hair brushing his perfect crystalline eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I was flying out of my room and down the stairs. I blew past Jenna, ignoring her questions, and ran out of the door. I ran like I had never run before towards him. I knew that he heard me coming, but he didn't turn, he just carried on walking. I caught up with him just as he reached the trees.

"Damon." I called, tears streaming down my face. He stopped and turned to me slowly, his face looking stricken and tortured. I stared at him for a few minutes, not saying anything. He slowly moved towards me until he was standing right in front of me, without touching.

"You weren't supposed to see me again. You were supposed to be at school." He spoke softly, his voice full of regret.

"Oh? A clean break?" I was angry through my tears. "Damon. You promised you wouldn't hurt me." I reached for him, but didn't touch him.

"This is me trying to keep that promise – stopping anything or anyone from hurting you." He lifted his hand and mirrored mine, a few centimetres of space between our fingers.

"No, Damon. You promised that _you _wouldn't hurt me. This is hurting me Damon. I don't want you to leave." My voice broke as I spoke the last sentence. He sighed and pulled me into his arms. I collapsed into them, crying into his shirt. He held me tightly, resting his head on top of mine, and I could feel his tears soaking into my hair. I lifted my tear stained face and kissed him fiercely, sadly. I could taste salt on his lips, from our tears. I sobbed silently as his tongue ran over my lips. I opened my mouth wider, and his tongue was fully in my mouth, and I could taste him more than ever. The whole kiss tasted of loss and sadness. He pulled back, and leant his forehead against mine. I clutched onto him tighter, pulling him to me. I felt his fingers trace my face, committing it to his memory. I did the same, tracing his perfect lips, his cheeks, his eyes, him.

"Don't leave me." I said in a small voice. The tears were coming even thicker now.

"I have to." Damon cupped my face between his palms.

"But you...you're my world. Everything...it's you." I protested.

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you, I swear." Damon's voice was shaking with barely concealed emotion.

"Is Stefan leaving?" I asked.

"No. Katherine is too much like Elena for Stefan to be able to hurt her."

"But..." Damon cupped me off again with a kiss.

"Please, Rhia. I have to." He kissed me again, his tears falling freely on my face. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Damon." Suddenly, my arms were empty. He was gone. I gasped and hugged myself. I closed my eyes, shaking, begging it to be a dream. I turned, my hands falling loosely to my sides. Suddenly, his arms were round me again, his lips crushing against mine. I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, but however close he got to me it wasn't close enough. He moved back, his breathing ragged.

"One for the road." He murmured, mimicking my words from so long ago, when I left him from our first night together. He pressed his lips to mine again, and then he left.

***Gasps* Damon left Rhiannon! Everybody now, awwwwwwwwwwww!**

**The story doesn't end there. I will post two epilogues before I finish this story, and they will be up in the next couple of days I promise.**

**I still need your reviews!**

**Go to my profile to choose what you want me to write next (before I write the sequel to this).**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	32. Epilogue 1 ONE MORE NIGHT, ONE MORE TIME

Epilogue 1 – One More Night, One More Time.

**A/N This is the first of two epilogues I will be posting to finish this story.**

The months past slowly, but bearably. I refused to act all Twilight and let the world pass me by; I was not going to become some empty shell. Stephanie Meyer had one thing right though. It did feel like there was a hole in my chest, a part of my heart painfully ripped out. In some ways it was nearly as painful as losing my parents, in others, even more painful. I did not distance myself from my friends, or become a sociopath, but I was not as much a part of things as before. I was no longer the fun drunk; I didn't go to parties at all. I did not do rebellious things anymore; my hair had returned to its natural dark brown colour. I could go on, but there is one easy way to describe it. I was more Stefan than Da...than him. I was heartbroken.

It was three months since he left. I came in from work and dumped my bag on the table.

"How was school? Work?" Jenna asked me the same question every night.

"It was fine, Jenna. Soph's gone and got herself pregnant. I'm supposed to go with her to the clinic tomorrow." I made my way to the fridge to get some food.

"Poor girl. She's getting an abortion?" Jenna was sympathetic.

"She doesn't know yet. She's going to the clinic to find out more about it then she's going to make her choice. Her mom doesn't know yet." I grabbed some cold pizza and chewed on it absently.

"Oh well. I'm glad that Elena and you won't get yourself into that situation." I looked at Jenna. She bit her lip, realising her mistake.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Jen." I wearily grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs. As I passed his room, Jer opened his door with his toothbrush in hand.

"Hi Jer." I didn't look at him as I walked past him.

"Rhiannon." He called after me. I turned. "Are you okay?" He touched my shoulder. Jer always cared for me. He was so...protective. I sighed.

"I'm never okay, Jer. Not anymore." I shrugged. Jeremy looked pained and pulled me into his arms. I returned the hug, trying hard not to think about the last guy I hugged. Sometimes I had to remind myself that Jer was a year younger than me. He was so mature. I sighed again and I pulled away. "I'm going to go to bed. Love you." He smiled ruefully at me.

"Love you too, hun." I walked away, feeling his eyes on my back as I did. I went into my room and flopped on my bed. Elena had moved out of this house and into the boarding house about a month ago, although she still came back for Family Night. I had her bed now, because mine was a bit...trashed. I knew that the only reason Elena had stayed living with us for so long was because of the other resident of the Salvatore boarding house. He was gone now (my chest twinged painfully), so she was free to have spontaneous sex with Stefan wherever and whenever she pleased in that house without having to worry about someone walking in. When I saw Elena and Stefan together, I always had to look away. They reminded me of..._don't think about him._ Whenever Elena brought Stefan to Family Night, I always made my excuses. It was impossible to see them and not think about him. I sighed yet again and got up. I showered quickly and got into my pyjama's. I did an hour's homework, then I shut off my laptop and got into bed. Since he left, I went to bed really early – it was only quarter past nine. I just didn't see the point of staying up anymore. I rolled over and bunched up the cover around me. I moved one hand up and closed it around my locket, the locket I wore every day, the locket that never came off. I turned off the light and closed my eyes.

_I ran out of the door, down the drive, out onto the pavement, round the corner and there he was, standing by his car, his grin a match to mine. I ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. They snaked round my waist and held me close. I breathed in his scent, blissfully happy. We pulled back slightly, and stood looking at each other, still hugging._

"_Hello stranger." He was still smiling._

"_Sorry, do I know you?" I joked, beaming at him breathlessly._

"_It's been a while." He hugged me tightly again. "I had almost forgotten what you looked like."_

"_Same." I looked at his face again. His eyes were red, and black veins were all over his face. He opened his mouth, revealing fangs glistening there. I screamed as he tore into my neck._

I woke up, breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat over my face. I tried to even out my breathing and exhaled. I'd had the dream before, but that didn't stop me being so frightened every time I did. I checked the clock on my bedside table. 2:12am. Marvy. I closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time yet. When I closed my eyes, I suddenly became hyper-aware of something. My bed was weighted down behind me.

Almost as if there was someone there.

I rolled over sharply. No-one there. Huh. The dream had freaked me more than I thought. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there, the paranoia was so strong. I laughed quietly to myself as I leant over the side of my bed to check for monsters. All I saw was the floor. I was about to pull back when I saw something else. Three fingers, sticking out from under the bed.

One of those fingers had a ring on.

A very familiar ring.

His ring.

I shot back, not breathing. There was no way that he was here. He said it would be years. He wouldn't...would he? I closed my eyes on an impulse and pretended to go to sleep. Sure enough, I felt the bed crease as someone got in. I fought the urge to open my eyes, knowing that if I did, he would disappear. I slowly reached out a hand, and rested it on his cheek. That was when I knew I was awake. No dream could be this accurate. I felt his breath whoosh out, tickling my hand. I gently stroked his cheek, caressing the familiar skin. Suddenly, my hand was covered by his. He pulled my hand away from his face, and pressed it to his lips. I slowly shuffled across the bed, reaching for him. I found his body, and something snapped inside of me. My reservation and self-restraint was torn away from me, and I clutched onto him. I felt him return the hold, and I curled up against his hard chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He rolled carefully so he was lying on top of me, and I felt his hands cup my face. My eyes were still closed, but I could sense him coming closer. His body was pressed against mine, and it felt wonderful. It felt like home.

His lips touched mine.

I kissed him back, without reservation or self-restraint. Those two feelings, which I had kept close to me at all times since he left, were long gone. I almost forgot what they were. I put my arms around his back and pulled him closer. I could feel his body pressed against mine, and his lips on mine, and his hands in my hair, but it wasn't close enough. I clutched at his back and every time he came closer it was still too far away. I ran my hands down his back and found the bottom hem of his shirt. He sat back from me and I could hear him pulling the shirt over his head. His body pressed against mine again, and this time I could feel his skin, run my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest. I dug my nails into his back as he kissed down my neck, moaning. He rolled again, so this time I was on top. His fingers ran over my cheeks, over my still-closed eyelids, all over my face. I moved closer to him and kissed him. I was surprised that his lips tasted like salt again, then I realised I was crying through my closed eyes. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth fully, inviting me in. I kissed him in a way that I had never kissed him; never looking at him, but holding him, not holding back, kissing him. His fingers wiped away a tear from the corner of my eye.

"I love you." I whispered. He didn't answer, but I felt him run his hand along the strip of bare skin where my pyjama top had ridden up. I was feeling brave, so I sat back on my heels and pulled the shirt off. I felt his hands on my now bare hips, running along my stomach, up round my back. I lay back down on top of him, and buried my head under his chin. He held me close to him, one hand on the small of my back, the other stroking my hair. I wanted to open my eyes more than anything, but I was terrified that if I did, he would disappear. It was kinda ironic. In Twilight, the one thing I tried so hard to avoid, but always seemed to end up mimicking, Bella is scared to shut her eyes when Edward returns. Now my love is back, I'm scared to open them. He rolled again (I was still careful not to think his name) and kissed me. He kissed a path down my neck, over my shoulder, then he hopped over to just under my bra, kissed down my rib cage, down to my belly button. He kissed back up, slower this time, more lingering. He didn't hesitate when he got to my bra this time, he just carried on kissing, up between my boobs, up to the hollow of my neck. I felt his nose skim over the flesh there, before he carried on kissing. He still hadn't said a word. He rested his cheek against mine, before moving again so I was on top. I curled up on top of him, feeling his arms around my bare stomach, his chest under my head. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. Then, before I could change my mind, I spoke.

"I love you." I felt him inhale sharply. "Please. Talk to me." I turned my face towards him, so he could see my still shut eyes. I started tracing his face again, trying to re-memorise it without actually looking. My fingers were on his lips when I felt them open.

"I love you too. More than anything. More than you know." His voice flooded through my system, bringing back memories I had tried so hard to shut out. My eyelids flickered as my heart tried to open them, but my mind kept them shut. I just found his lips with mine again, and kissed him.

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows. I felt him holding me, and automatically cuddled into his chest. His arms tightened round me, and one hand stroked the hair back from my face. I was still lying on top of him, and it took me a few minutes to remember him ever leaving me. I rolled off him, but still staying in his arms. I found his face again, his lips again. I kissed him, slowly, sadly. I pulled back and smiled at him, my eyes still closed, my fingers on his mouth so I could tell if he smiled back.

"One for the road." I whispered. I kissed him again.

And opened my eyes.

His face filled my vision, the face I had tried so hard to suppress since he left me. The heavy eyebrows, the high cheekbones, the thin nose, the perfect lips. I looked into his eyes; the crystal blue orbs that saw into my soul. I saw his face for three perfect seconds, then he disappeared. The tears started straight away. I sat up and looked around, wishing that I was still with him, wishing that he was still here. All sign of him was gone – his shirt that I had taken off was gone too. I buried my face in the pillow, inhaling, smelling his scent that lingered there. I sobbed into the pillow, punching it and tearing at it. I saw the time – 7:45. I stood up and numbly walked out of my door. I don't know where I planned to go, but then Jeremy's door opened. He didn't notice me to start off with, as he headed for the bathroom, but then I let a sob slip. He turned and saw me, standing in my doorway, tears streaming down my face. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly, not asking questions, just holding me. I cried into his chest, my arms tightly round his back. Part of me rejected him, disgusted, I was hugging the wrong person. But a stronger part of me clutched onto him, needing comfort, needing to be held. I felt him guide me back towards his room and lie me in his bed. I didn't feel uncomfortable about lying in Jeremy's bed, or about the fact that I was still only in my bra and pyjama trousers, nor did I when he got in next to me and hugged me to him. I curled up by him, crying my eyes out. Jer just lay there, with his arms around me, shushing me. When I had cried myself out and just lay snivelling, he looked down at me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" His voice was full of care and worry. Another man in his position would take advantage of my upset, half-dressed state, but Jer just held me in his arms, comforting me. I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering last night, being curled up in _his _arms, and wishing I was still there. I took a deep breath and looked up at Jeremy miserably.

"He was here, Jer. He was with me and then he left." Jeremy's eyes widened when I said 'he', but he didn't ask further. I knew he knew who I was talking about, and I knew that he was confused, but I didn't elaborate. I just lay there, not happy in Jeremy's arms, but comforted all the same. I put my arm around him and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair, and kept his arm around me. "He was here, Jer. He stayed with me last night, and I didn't open my eyes, but I opened them when I woke up and I saw him, Jer. But then he left." I knew that I sounded pathetic. Jeremy just hugged me again.

"Don't worry, Ree. He's good really. He said he would come back didn't he? In his letter?" I had shown Jeremy the note _he_ had left, but Jer was the only one who had seen it. I nodded. "Well, maybe that's what he meant. One night, every now and then. Or maybe he will come back for good, but just not yet." Jeremy sighed. "You just gotta wait , Ree." I nodded again and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I tried to smile at Jeremy, but I could see in his face that I failed.

"Thankyou, Jeremy. And I'm sorry." He smiled at me, and I left the room. I went back to my room and saw a piece of paper on the bed. I snatched it up.

_Don't give up hope._

Too late for that. I remembered last night, how we kissed, how he told me he loves me, how we slept together.

And then I remembered how Damon left.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**But wait!**

**I'm still not finished! There is still hope!**

**I will post one more epilogue and then I'm done.**

**Review my friends!**

**And take the poll on my profile about what story I should do next.**

**I love you all (but I love Damon more!)**

**Peace love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	33. Epilogue 2 MAKE ME WANNA DIE

Epilogue 2 – Make Me Wanna Die

**A/N I'm putting my note at the start of this chapter because I want the end to have a big impact, and I would ruin it if I started blabbing on. This is the last chapter/epilogue/part/thingy of this story, and I hope that all my readers (ha! What readers?) have enjoyed reading this just as much as I loved writing it. I still welcome reviews because I can still improve. I'm still not sure about the 'making-out' scenes, probably something to do with the fact that I haven't had **_**any **_** personal experience in that area (and I mean none.) As I have said before, there will be a sequel, but not for a while. Take the poll on my profile page to help me choose what to write next.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries – all credit goes to L. J. Smith and the CW channel. I only own the characters of my own invention – Rhiannon, Lotta, Sophie, etc. I would kill to own Ian Somerhalder though…XD**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who have added me to Story/Author Alert / Favourite Story/Author. Thanks to all the people who have written stories that I have read and inspired me. Thanks to my sister, FamiliarTasteOfPoison, for reading over my shoulder and really pissing me off – love you, Georgia! Thankyou to all the musicians who have helped me through this (Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, etc). And last but by no means least, thanks to Ian Somerhalder for being so damn hot.**

**And finally…If you get to the end of this chapter and think 'OMG Rhiannon so totally has the right idea – I soo wanna do what she did, it's soooooo cool!' then I have two words for you. Get. Help.**

**Sorry for long note.**

**Peace Love and Damon!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I looked to my left, at the silhouette of a building hanging off the cliff. I looked to my right, at the unlit car park, with one lone car in it. I looked up, at the cloudy sky, no stars tonight. I looked down at the black swirling waves, crashing against the rocks. I closed my eyes and thought about how I had got here. It had been fourteen months, and no word. I had tried to carry on with my life, but as I watched my friends laugh and be happy, going off with the boys of their dreams, having the time of their lives, my life had slowly fallen apart. I thought of Sophie's beautiful baby. Caiytlin Tamara Cooper was gorgeous, with black downy hair covering her head and big black eyes that pleaded with you for fuss. I had been there when she was born. I thought of Sophie, her tired, happy eyes as she stared at her baby, with her arms around her man. I thought of Lotta, still partying, not settling down any time soon. I thought of Jeremy, of how he looked when he came in from a date with Anna. I thought of Elena, her face when she came to our door last months and told us that she was getting married to Stefan. The date had been set for six months. I was supposed to be bridesmaid. I thought of Jenna, how she took me in barely knowing me, and becoming a second mother to me, how she watched my faith and life spiral downwards.

Finally, I thought of him. How I first met him. He was cocky and mysterious, swanning into my life with a smirk and a snarky comment. He would take every opportunity to annoy me, and I thought of how he answered Elena's phone when I called her. I remembered going round his house to get her phone and staying for nearly two hours. I remembered the first night I stayed with him. I remembered when I found out, what he was and what he did. I thought of our first kiss. How he pulled back and looked at me, full of hope and love. I felt the ghostly shadow of his arms around me, and let the first tears slip.

I couldn't see any point in staying anymore. I think, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that there was a big chance that he might be at the wedding, but I couldn't wait that long. I knew that the day would be full of happiness and love, and then he'd leave me again. I couldn't do it. I looked back down at the waves. They seemed oddly inviting. I knew that down there, it would be quiet. Nothing could reach me. And then…there would be nothing. I would be gone.

I knew that this was not the answer. I knew that I shouldn't do this, but I couldn't see what I should do. This was the easy way out. I was a quitter. I took a deep breath, letting my lungs swell up with oxygen. Behind my closed eyelids, I saw the faces of all those people I loved, everyone apart from him. I even saw my mum and dad smiling at me. I would be with them soon. That was comforting. I took another deep breath and rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

"Rhiannon!"

I turned towards the grief-stricken, desperate, scared, shocked, loving, _beautiful _voice. I saw him standing a few metres away, his arms outstretched. I saw Damon's face, wide-eyed. I reached my arms out to him, but it was too late. As I turned, I had lost my balance. My arms wind-milled, reaching desperately towards him. I screamed his Damon, the noise ripping through my vocal cords. Just as I thought I could touch him, I slipped.

I fell down towards the inky blackness.

_#To carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on.#_

**-X-Finis-X-**


	34. Update Info

__

Hello.

Anyone remember this story? I'll be surprised if you do, seeing as I finished it months ago! However, when I did finish it, I also promised a sequel. News just in - I'm posting that sequel! Check it out on my profile - it's called 'Forever Leaves You Hanging'. Obviously, it carries on the tale of Rhiannon Parker and her romance with Damon Salvatore...so it would be fabby if al the followers of this story will go and find out what happens next!

On my profile, there's also another TVD Damon/OC fic called 'The Other Brother', which I started on a whim and have now run out of idea's for, so if you check that out and leave me a review that would be lovely. There's the start of a Harry Potter fic too, which is a McFly crossover, Ginny/OC - it's called 'Trying and Failing Not to Fall for You'. And finally, there is a TVD comedy one-shot - 'Damsel in Distress and Damon in a Dress'.

So, if your reading this, please go check out the sequel! I've being fanfic-ing for longer now, so I can promise that the sequel will be even better than this!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Peace Love Damon and McFly (especially Tom Fletcher (:  
ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe  
Saskia  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Follow me on Twitter - 'SaskiaWuhay'


End file.
